Window to the True Gantz X Death Note
by Mirai no Maki
Summary: Los secretos mayor guardados de Gantz. Su origen, su destino; envuelto por el poder de los shinigami y sus mortíferas armas, las Death Note. La mayor conspiración, la mayor de las batallas, y mucho, mucho más. Gantz & Death Note, por primera vez unidos.
1. Capitulo I: Amanece un Nuevo Día

Capítulo I: Amanece un Nuevo Día

Mi historia empieza en una fría noche de invierno. Recuerdo tener seis años, cuándo mi padre, cuyo rostro no recuerdo, pereció misteriosamente de un ataque al corazón. La noticia le llegó a mi madre pocos días después, cuándo la citaron para identificar el cadáver en la cárcel. Así es, mi padre fue un criminal de poca monta, dedicó su vida a estafas menores, delitos con el propósito de cambiar el sistema, con resultados evidentemente patéticos. Mi madre nunca me lo ocultó, aunque la tristeza en sus ojos reflejaba la fragilidad en su solitaria alma. Se lo agradezco profundamente; puedo estar orgulloso de que mi padre nunca le quitó la vida a alguien, a diferencia de mí, el fue un buen hombre.

Esa noche, pude abrazar por última vez el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, que yacía rígido en la bañera, con las paredes teñidas por el carmesí velo de la muerte. Poco después de los mencionados sucesos, recibí una extraña llamada; me hablaba un hombre mayor, de no más de cincuenta y pocos años, en una lengua extranjera codificara. No entendía nada de lo que me decía, y la llamada parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. ¿Era una grabación? Sí, debía ser eso, el mensaje se repetía incesablemente. A mis seis años de edad, comprendí que en el mensaje aparecían distintos puntos que me indujeron a pensar que esa llamada no era más que un mensaje en clave. Pocas horas después logré descifrarlo, y hallé un número de teléfono con una sub máscara que parecía ser un nombre de contacto... «W»... «A»... «T»... ¿Watari?

Después de llamar, alguien, en nombre del tal Watari, me recogió sin tan siquiera haberle dado mi dirección, y me llevó a una inmensa mansión.

«Bienvenido a la Wammy House, joven. Éste será tu nuevo hogar.»

Nunca olvidaré esa voz tan agradable, llena de amor y dulzura.

Allí tuve el placer de conocer a gente afín a mí, y de establecer amistad con un recién llegado de mi misma edad. Su nombre era Near. El mismísimo L. Lawliet le bautizó como tal; en ese instante pensé «yo también debo tener un nuevo nombre. A partir de ahora... seré Maki.»

Aún así, muy pronto comprendí que no podía ni compararme con Near, él era mejor en todos los sentidos. Durante ese intervalo de tiempo descubrí que mi padre fue asesinado por Kira. Él había acabo con mi felicidad. Me sentía solo, triste, sin nadie ni nada que me uniese al mundo.

_Siete años después..._

Near, soy Maki. Te he localizado gracias a las pistas que Mello dejó tras de si. Seré breve, se que la llamada no puede durar más de sesenta segundos sin ser localizada. Quiero ayudarte a atrapar a Kira.

—Actualmente yo soy el único capaz de cambiar el mundo.

—L dijo que nadie puede cambiar el mundo él sólo.

—L está muerto. La venganza no te conducirá hacia la victoria, sino a la muerte.

—Me da igual, Near. Atraparé a Kira antes que tú. Pensaba que al menos tú podrías entenderme.

—Maki, sabes que morirás.

«Tienes razón Near, se que voy a morir.»

Poco tiempo después, Kira descubrió mi nombre real, y acabó conmigo junto a los demás miembros del SPK. Near introdujo mis datos a modo de invitarme al cuartel general, y fue justamente eso lo que me condenó.

«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto...el infierno?»

Me encontraba solo en una habitación, con una bola negra justo en medio. Al poco tiempo, más gente fue apareciendo a la habitación, teletransportados como por arte de magia. Reconocía los rostros de alguno de ellos... ¡eran criminales, asesinados por Kira!

De repente, una canción amaneció de la bola negra, justa antes de abrirse.

_Atarashii asa ga kita_

_kibou no asa ga_

_yorokobi ni mune wo hiroge_

_aosora aoge_

_Rajio no koe ni_

_sugoyaka na mune wo_

_kono kaoru kaze ni kirakeyo_

_sore: ichi, ni , san!_

_Vuestras vidas han terminado. Como pasareis el resto de vuestras nuevas vidas depende totalmente de mí. Al menos esa es la teoría. _

Apareció en pantalla de la bola negra la imagen de un rostro deformado por ordenador, totalmente oscuro, y la siguiente información:

_Debéis ir y cazar a este hijo de puta:_

_Nombre: Kira_

_Le gusta: Él_

_No le gusta: Todo lo demás_

_Frase favorita: Yo soy el Dios del Nuevo Mundo_

_Ahora ir cabrones._

En la habitación y contándome a mí, habían una treintena de personas, todos nosotros desconcertados por la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Uno a uno empezamos a desaparecer, y en un último acto antes de ser trasladado al centro de Akihabara, logré alcanzar el maletín que tenía mi nombre. Allí había un extraño traje oscuro y armas realmente extrañas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todos recordábamos haber muerto a manos de Kira, y ahora teníamos que vivir esa locura. Las armas realmente funcionaban, y el traje otorgaba habilidades extraordinarias; además, nadie nos podía ver. ¿Significaba entonces qué Kira estaba cerca? ¿Cómo le íbamos a encontrar?

Uno de los chicos descubrió un punto rojo en un peculiar radar hallado dentro de su maletín; debía de ser él. Enseguida todos se pusieron en marcha, rojos de furia por aquél que les había quitado la libertad...la vida.

De repente, otra persona fue transferida al centro de Akihabara; no llevaba traje, ni tan siquiera armas, tan sólo una camisa blanca y unos tejanos. Era él... **¡¡L!!**

—¿Otra vez aquí? —dijo suspirando, con más ojeras que nunca.

—E, e...¡¡ELLE!! —el detective abrió los ojos como platos.

—Oh, ya veo, debes ser de la Wammy House. En fin, aquí estamos todos muertos, así que no creo que importe seguir escondiendo mi identidad.

—¿Sabes qué es todo esto? —no podía contener mi emoción.

—Sólo se que debemos matar alienígenas, y que cuándo acabamos con el jefe somos devueltos a la habitación; entonces somos libres hasta que nos vuelven a llamar para la siguiente misión. Yo mismo vi mi propio cadáver en estado de descomposición, sin duda estamos muertos. Creo que eso es todo lo que se. Oh, además hay alguien apodado Gantz... es él quien maneja todo esto.

—¿Gantz? ¡Todo esto es absurdo!

—Fuimos asesinados al ser escritos en una libreta, después de eso me creo cualquier cosa.

«Me costaba asimilar toda esa información de repente... ¿estaba soñando?»

—Además, Kira no tiene ni punto de comparación con Gantz. No, mejor dicho son muy parecidos. Ambos actúan por el bien del mundo de forma dictatorial, sin importar cuantas vidas sean sacrificadas así como los daños colaterales que causen sus actos. Ambos son monstruos.

—Pero L, ahora tenemos la oportunidad, ¡debemos actuar rápido y matar a Kira!

—No, eso no sería justo. Supongo que Gantz encuentra a Kira como una molestia, alguien que le intenta hacer sombra, pero no es así. Kira es un gran adversario, y tomar represalias contra él significaría no aceptar la derrota. Ahora nosotros pertenecemos a otro mundo, y es nuestro legado quién debe hacerle frente y acabar con la tiranía de Kira. Ahora mismo, nosotros... nos enfrentamos a un enemigo mucho mayor —el joven detective alzó la vista al cielo, observando el cielo como si supiera que, instantes después empezaría a llover.

Mi historia empieza en una fría noche de invierno. Recuerdo tener veinte años, cuándo morí a manos de alguien cuyo rostro desconozco.

Mi historia empieza en una hilarante carrera por la salvación de la humanidad, la supremacía de la raza humana, el orgullo y amor por aquellos que viven y murieron, todo andando entre el estrecho puente que separa los caminos de la realidad y la cordura, de lo real y lo imaginario, buscando el camino a la verdad y el que me conduce a encontrarme a mí mismo.

Próximo capítulo: Gantz VS Kira

_Disclaimer: _Death Note y Gantz son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así cómo sus personajes, lugares y organizaciones citadas en éste fan fiction. Obra sin ánimo de lucro.


	2. Capitulo II: Gantz VS Kira

En el capítulo anterior...

...Maki, que tras la muerte del más grande detective del mundo, L, empieza una lucha en las sombras contra Yagami Light, perece poco después en su lucha contra el mayor asesino de masas de la historia, Kira. Cuando parecía que su enfrentamiento había terminado con la muerte de Maki, éste despierta en una extraña habitación rodeado de gente —todos muertos a manos de la auto-proclamada justicia—, con una bola negra en medio que dicta la orden de eliminar a Kira en un lapso de tiempo determinado. _Insofacto_ son los extenuados componentes del cuarto teletransportados al centro de Akihabara, pero Maki, quién resulta ser el más confuso, es el único que no sale a la caza de su asesino. Entonces aparece él, el mismísimo L, quien le cuenta los acontecimientos que dan lugar una vez Gantz inicia su cacería alienígena. Esta vez pero, la misión dará un inesperado giro de acontecimientos...

Capítulo II: Gantz VS Kira

—Alguna razón debe haber empujado a Gantz para mandarnos ésta vez a acabar con un ser humano —un crecido L de veinte y tantos años seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo, como si esperase una señal.

—¿Has barajado la posibilidad de que Kira pueda ser...?

—Depende del contexto que tengamos por «alienígena» —interrumpe L—, pero, en su defecto, dudo mucho que Kira no pertenezca a nuestro mundo.

—Pero L, si lo piensas fríamente no sería del todo extravagante pensar que, tras ser asesinados con tan solo tener inscritos nuestros nombres en una libreta, asimismo como regresar de la muerte para cazar aliens, la posibilidad de que Kira no sea humano debería ser tomada en cuenta.

—Te puedo asegurar que Kira, no, Yagami Light, es del todo humano, tanto como tú o como yo, o como cualquiera que ahora mismo intenta vengarse de él. Presiento que ésta vez, va a ser diferente, del todo distinto.

—Y cuéntame, L, ¿cómo fueron las otras cacerías?

—Mismo procedimiento, distinto objetivo. No hay más misterio respecto a lo que la misión se refiere. Ahora, debemos apresurarnos, o de lo contrario, encontrarán a Kira y le matarán —el mayor y más inteligente de ambos empezó a moverse ligeramente.

—Bien —Maki empezó a seguirle el paso—, y ahora ilústrame de todo lo que aún no me has contado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que oculto algo? —el oscuro ojo de ébano se desvió hacia el menor.

—No he hablado de ocultar, asimismo como yo no he mencionado nada sobre cómo supe que eras L en cuanto te ví y tú has intentado sonsacarme sin éxito la respuesta —L escabulló una leve sonrisa—. ¿Qué te hace gracia?

—Nada. Es sólo que... me has recordado a un viejo amigo, eso es todo —Maki cerró con fuerza los puños.

—Entiendo. «Nunca pensé... que me podía asemejar con un monstruo. Y aún peor, que la persona que más he admirado le reconozca como amigo.»

Tras seguir el mismo paso durante unos quince minutos, ambos se encontraban exhaustos por la falta de aire. Fue L quién tropezó con un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y pocos años. Vestía un formal traje digno del puesto de un jefe empresarial, pero en su defecto apestaba a sake y cerveza, además de zigzaguear y caer por un leve empujón.

—Vigila por dónde vas, joven, debería darte vergüenza ir borracho a tu edad —los oscuros ojos de ébano se abrieron como platos.

Las palabras que susurraba L se hacían inteligibles para Maki, quién no conseguía leerle los labios.

—L. ¡L! —le sacude el brazo, cuyo acto le hace salir del trance—. Es sólo un borracho, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Él, puede, puede verme —un frío brote de sudor recorre la frente de L, quién escabulle una débil carcajada a modo de acto reflejo de autodefensa.

Claro, es así como logran pasar desapercibidos, ¿cómo no he podido pensarlo antes?, deben de permanecer bajo un velo invisible mientras realizan las misiones encomendadas por Gantz, de lo contrario, cualquiera se percataría enseguida de la situación y se difundiría el pánico entre la población. Si tanto L como yo somos visibles por el resto de la gente, lo más seguro es que los demás que partieron como perros sin correa hacia Kira sean también visibles por el resto, y también para Kira. De ser así, ¿porque molestarse a resucitarnos literalmente para volver a ser asesinados? Vale, supongamos que, tal y como he deducido, Kira necesite el rostro y el nombre para matar, por lo que aún conociendo nuestros nombres, podríamos acabar con él fácilmente con nuestras armas antes que escribiese nuestros nombres, ¿pero porqué arriscarse a echar abajo la misión?, y lo más importante, ofrecer tal información a Kira es cómo decirle "«Existen medios para resucitar a los muertos, eh aquí la prueba»", o incluso que él mismo llegue a la conclusión de que pueda existir un poder antónimo al del cuaderno asesino; dar vida en lugar de quitarla, por lo que si Kira llegase a tal conclusión, conseguiría los medios para usarla en su beneficio. No, seguro que es más simple de lo que parece y me estoy yendo por las ramas, dudo que el propósito del tal Gantz sea confundirnos, debe de tener un objetivo más claro pero, ¿qué es sino matar a Kira?

En aquél momento, comprendí el estrago en el rostro de L, así como la abismal diferencia entre nuestros poderes de deducción; él se percató de la situación mucho antes que yo.

Gantz había jugado sucio, muy sucio. Una vez Kira se percate de que sus víctimas pueden volver a la vida, recordará a su mayor enemigo, y el duelo de titanes que se zanjó siete años atrás seguiría en pie, con la diferencia de que ahora Kira se había ganado el respeto y admiración del mundo entero. El verdadero objetivo de Gantz no era Kira, él era el cebo para atrapar a L, quién sobrevivió a todas sus misiones durante siete años, además de estar cada vez más cerca de conocer la verdad, el génesis, _modum operandi_ y objetivo final de la mayor y más despiadada conspiración conocida por el hombre.

Próximo capítulo: Voces del Pasado


	3. Capitulo III: Voces del Pasado

En el capítulo anterior...

...Maki, quién tras ser asesinado por Kira y ser reclutado por la esfera negra conocida como Gantz, llega a conocer a L, quién también fue reclutado siete años atrás. Tras intercambiar información sobre Gantz y su aparente objetivo Kira, ambos llegan a la conclusión de que su verdadero objetivo es el mismo L, quién investigó las mismas raíces de Gantz y está a sólo un paso de conocer la verdad.

Capítulo III: Voces del Pasado

_Francia, octubre del 1938_

Las tropas alemanas parten hacia Francia tras otro intento frustrado de conseguir el Santo Grial, sin embargo, si consiguen hacerse con el arma prometida por sus compatriotas japoneses, la guerra se decantaría inexpugnablemente hacia su favor. Al llegar a las coordenadas previamente citadas, los caballeros de la muerte conocidos como SS irrumpen en la vivienda; el hombre de la casa, de cuarenta y tantos años, señala con el dedo índice una caja de madera. Uno de los seis SS comprobó el contenido, y asintió con la cabeza a sus compañeros, que no tardaron mucho en terminar con la vida de aquellos a que prometieron lujo y seguridad durante esos tiempos oscuros. Un nanosegundo más tarde, asedió mediante un ágil movimiento un torrente de balas dirigido a cuyos compañeros no tuvieron tiempo alguno de reaccionar.

Una vez con la caja de madera en su poder, se dirige a su siguiente destino: Alemania, la cuna de la hecatombe.

Hitler recibe el objeto de manos de su fiel compatriota, que siguió sus órdenes bajo estricta doctrina; su premio, una condecoración en forma de bala incrustada en su sistema nervioso, sin embargo, el líder del nazismo resultó no ser del todo certero en su disparo, por lo que su víctima sufría de convulsiones incontrolables. Una segunda bala disparada a bocajarro en el lóbulo frontal ahorró al desafortunado individuo parte del sufrimiento que padecía.

Nadie, salvo el mismo Adolf Hitler debía conocer el secreto de su preciado tesoro, que al mismo tiempo haría las heces del mayor arma homicida conocida por la humanidad, que desde tiempos inmemorables se ha visto corrompida por la misma; Death Note.

Pocos días después, la autenticidad del cuaderno así cómo su poder es puesta a prueba por su poseedor, quién no vaciló ni un instante en hacer uso del mismo incontables veces, llenando medio centenar de páginas, con nombres de judíos, prisioneros en los campos de concentración, quiénes habían domesticado como si de dóciles ovejas se trataran mediante distintos métodos, más allá de poco ortoxodos, de inhumanos de calificarían.

_California, poco después_

Tras observar durante largo rato las estrellas, la Segunda Guerra Mundial parecía algo insignificante bajo los ojos del arquitecto Robert G. Lawson, quién comprendía, quizás mejor que nadie en todo el planeta lo trivial que resultaban los enfrentamientos entre seres humanos, y lo aún más básico, poner fin al conflicto. Pero otros planes tenía en mente, y sería la propia ambición de la nación alemana lo que lograría su objetivo; el primer paso ya estaba hecho, y con el contacto realizado, tan solo restaba esperar la llegada de fuerzas superiores que observaban desde antaño más allá de las estrellas.

Y tras la aparente derrota de los alemanes y detonación de la bomba atómica lanzada a Hiroshima y Nagasaki en el seis y nueve de agosto del año 1945 respectivamente, la alarma se difuminó en el basto espacio exterior. Tardaría un suspiro universal en sobrepasar la estratosfera terrestre cuya radiación se abriría camino en el sistema solar, difuminándose por la galaxia y dañando el eco sistema cósmico.

Sin Hitler utilizado como marioneta, manipulando las acciones de fuerzas americanas para que iniciasen el ataque nuclear a modo de asestar el golpe final a unos aliados que el partido nazi ya no necesitaba, el plan de modular al universo entero de Robert G. Lawson nunca habría podido ser posible.

El líder alemán conocía la determinación del ejército japonés, y en su defecto como se paga los que cada vez resultan menos fieles a quién se convertiría en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, mediante la suprema fuerza que a su vez, sería su perdición. El arquitecto obsequió a un adolescente misántropo con un arma cargada, y tal y como era de esperar, la usó, beneficiando al primero de forma inconsciente.

Dos años después, con el primer contacto alienígena, en Roswell, se abre un nuevo camino con fuerza hacia la futura nueva era de la humanidad. Aquí da comienzo el Área 51, en Arizona, la Base Dulce, en Nuevo México, la importantísima Majestic 12, y por último, el Proyecto Gantz.

_2004, en algún lugar de Japón..._

Un fantasma me aprieta el corazón con fuerza. Duele, duele mucho. Mucho más que todo lo que experimenté hasta ahora, o, mejor dicho, lo que llevo toda la vida sintiendo. La soledad, la eterna soledad. Lo siento para ti, Watari, de veras me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti como es debido, y poder llamarte aunque fuera por sólo una vez, papá.

Enhorabuena Kira, me has vencido; el shinigami debe haber escrito nuestros nombres en el cuaderno asesino. Espero... sólo espero poder volver a verte, Yagami Light, amigo mío, sólo que la próxima vez, sea como verdaderos amigos.

«Está frío, se siente extraño. ¿Dónde... estoy?» Sólo una vez más, en una extraña habitación con una bola negra en medio. Me levanto y miro por la ventana: la torre de Tokio. Sigo vivo... o algo parecido, si es que alguna vez lo he estado. Una música extraña suena a través de la esfera negra, se abre. Aparece una maleta con mi nombre «Conoce mi nombre real», con un traje negro dentro. Desvío la mirada, también hay armas; armas que por alguna razón me parecen familiares. Todo es una locura; desde morir por culpa de un simple cuaderno hasta este odioso cuarto. ¿Será que los asesinados por el cuaderno tienen que pasar por esto? No, lo dudo, de ser así Watari también debería estar aquí. Conmigo. Una cortina me nubla la vista. Tú siempre estabas a mi lado cuando lloraba, aunque a mí no me gustara que me vieras así ¿verdad, Watari?

Salgo del lapso mental en el que me encuentro, y leo la pantalla de la esfera negra, cuya ortografía llega a irritarme hasta en momentos de tal calibre como éste; preferiría descifrar algún tipo de código binario en lugar de esto. A cada momento que pasa, a cada ojeada que doy, este mundo no deja de sorprenderme, así como dejarme totalmente indiferente; la paradoja me confunde. Sigo leyendo, el texto indica que debo matar a un alienígena «Qué estupidez» apodado _Piropiru_. Nunca he matado a nadie, aunque tantos hayan muerto por mi culpa, me largo de aquí cuanto antes. Imposible, no alcanzo el pomo de la puerta, ni tampoco puedo abrir las ventanas; otra vez esa sensación, tengo frío, mucho frío. Me encuentro en unas para mí desconocidas calles de Japón. No es a causa de la temperatura, sino por...

Próximo capítulo: La Soledad


	4. Capitulo IV: La Soledad

En el capítulo anterior...

...el detective L. Lawliet, quién fue reclutado por Gantz cuando fue asesinado por Kira, echa un vistazo en sus recuerdos, y en su investigación sobre Gantz, el mayor reto al que se ha enfrentado. Mientras tanto, éste establece un plan para que Kira descubra que su mayor rival, L, sigue con vida.

Capítulo IV: La soledad

Llueve. El sonido de las campanas resuena otra vez, como en mis últimos días de vida. Cada vez suenan más fuertes, como ésa noche. Sólo recuerdo eso... lo siento, papá, mamá, no consigo recordar vuestros rostros. En ese entonces, una entidad con forma de cuervo gigante desciende de los cielos, amenazante e imponente, hace amago de sus enormes alas, efectuando un movimiento a modo de despegarse de la lluvia que cubre su fino pelaje rojizo, y se detiene delante el inmovible detective. La mirada de ambos se cruza, como la de dos luchadores antes de dar inicio al combate. En un suspiro, el detective hace un ágil movimiento balanceándose hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que la criatura intenta perforarle el cráneo con su enorme pico afilado; en ese entonces, vuelve a abrir las alas, agitándolas levanta una enorme cortina de aire que tumba a su joven enemigo, que cae desplomado al perder el equilibrio. La entidad alienígena inicia un corto vuelo con afán de aterrizar sobre L así aplastándole con sus garras, pero éste actúa rápido deslizándose por el suelo en el momento en que se ve destrozado por impacto de la bestia halada, «si eso me alcanza me destrozará igual que ha hecho con el suelo.» El joven combatiente, moviéndose por su instinto de supervivencia, agarra una barra de hierro que encontró en el suelo, y volteándose sobre si mismo para atrás, la sostiene con fuerza con ambas manos, atento al próximo movimiento de su rival. La bestia rojiza escupe un rugido amenazante justo antes de propinar una serie de picotazos que el detective esquivaría esperando el momento oportuno para el contraataque; momento que por culpa de la incansable bestia parecía no llegar nunca. Poco a poco su rival humano se veía obligado a retroceder, hasta el punto de dar con la pared; fin del camino.

El alienígena extiende sus alas a modo de barrerle el paso, seguido de otra serie de picotazos que, esquivados a duras penas, destrozaba la pared, convirtiéndola en simple gravilla; hasta que mediante un movimiento arriesgado, el detective emplea su arma colocándola horizontalmente en el punto exacto donde su rival efectuaría el movimiento; la bestia repetía los ataques consecutivamente y, tras aprovechar esta oportunidad, dio de lleno con la barra de hierro, clavándosela en plena garganta. «Jaque Mate.» Los ojos del monstruo se volvían rojos al estar inyectados de sangre, y agonizando, el detective dirige una efectiva patada a modo de incrustar el objeto en el sistema nervioso de su enemigo.

Otra vez solo, exceptuando la lluvia que camuflaba las lágrimas del detective; no por el abatido enemigo, no por otra cosa que el hecho de percatarse de un sentimiento egoísta que le corroía por dentro: el miedo a la soledad.

Pocos segundos después, una fuerza invisible le devuelve a la habitación, molécula a molécula, sin prisa alguna. Enfrente suyo, la esfera negra le muestra un recuento de puntuación.

_Bicho raro: 5 Puntos. 95 más y eres libre._

Libertad. ¿Cuándo he sido libre? ¿Quién ha sido libre alguna vez? La puerta se abrió, y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a abrirse camino entre la basta oscuridad por el infinito horizonte. ¿Significaba eso que podía volver a casa? Casa, hogar, familia, amigos —asiente con la cabeza—, quizás sí, tal vez algún día; otros planes aguardaban para el día de hoy. Quería respuestas, quería desmantelar la verdad sin recurrir a un objetivo punto de vista basándome en el concepto de realidad de cada uno; el libre albedrío de aquellos que se autodenominan «libres», libres gracias a una falsa democracia por aquellos que controlan cuya nación pertenecen.

Y poco después, me hallé a mí mismo; la oscura mirada de alguien que contempla a su propio cadáver de mirada vacía, empezando el susodicho estado de descomposición. «Estoy muerto; no existo en el mundo dónde vine.»

Ya no pertenezco al mundo donde viví por tanto —poco— tiempo. Ya no puedo interferir en el caso Kira, ni tan solo de forma indirecta. Estoy seguro que alguien más capaz que yo seguirá mis pasos, y dará con él. Ahora yo, tengo un nuevo y capaz enemigo...

Próximo capítulo: Gantz


	5. Capitulo V: Gantz

En el capítulo anterior...

...el más grande detective del mundo, L. Lawliet, es reclutado por la esfera negra Gantz y obligado a cumplir con sus misiones de cacería. Tras observar a su propio cadáver, comprende que no pertenece al mundo dónde nació y decide descubrir la verdad sobre Gantz, pero... ¿será capaz?

Capítulo V: Gantz

_Finales de los '40..._

La Tierra; seis mil millones de monos, treinta mil años de evolución; un nanosegundo en el basto e infinito espacio. Desde las sombras, Robert G. Lawson contempla el verdadero final de la segunda guerra mundial tal y cómo lo planeó; por otro lado, Adolf Hitler se encuentra contra sus propias cuerdas, las que él mismo forjó. Fingir su propia muerte, el plan de manipular las acciones antes de la muerte de sus enemigos los americanos —mediante el cuaderno de la muerte—, lanzando así las supuestas secretas armas nucleares a sus ya derrotados aliados japoneses con afán de colocar a los EEUU en un estado de enemistad con el resto de naciones fue un fracaso total.

En su defecto, la pertinente filtración de información sobre las armas nucleares en posesión de los americanos, conjuntamente con aquellos a los que tenían acceso a ellas, facilitó al líder del partido nazi a dar con cuyos rostros y nombres terminarían la jugada en su contra. Arrogancia, soberbia sobrepasando los límites del narcisismo y altas dosis de misantropía fueron las causas que le decantaron a tomar movimiento contra unos derrotados aliados en vez de contra sus verdaderos enemigos; mientras que su desconocido Némesis se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera sospechado, junto con sus ascendentes alemanes, en el seno del mismo país.

Tras agonizantes días, pareciendo eterno el paso del tiempo, Hitler se vio cada vez más perdido. En un ataque de pánico, y con su propio ejército presionándole, escribió su nombre en el cuaderno, y el largo letargo de cuarenta segundos puso fin a la vida del tirano.

—Parece que al fin y al cabo no te hizo falta la hoja que te guardaste, Rob —balbuceó una entidad monstruosa, parecido a un híbrido humano reptiliano, situado justo detrás de una figura humana, sentada en una silla con los pies por encima de la mesa que se encontraba delante suya.

—Te lo dije, Fild. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo —pronunció despacio el hombre de pelo largo, recogido con una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, de ojos color marrón muy claro, protegidos por unos anteojos con la particularidad de que sólo poseía uno de ambos cristales.

—¿Y no hubiese sido más sencillo matarle desde un principio?

—No. «Ellos» podrían disponer de medios para conocer la verdad, y eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

—En absoluto; los cuadernos de la muerte así como nosotros, los shinigami, no podemos ser rastreados de ninguna forma, por mucha tecnología que haya ahí fuera, una vez nos dirigimos de vuelta al mundo shinigami, ya nadie puede acceder allí.

—Vaya, mi amigo Fild ¿cómo es que te dignas a contarme esto justo ahora?

—Dime Rob, ¿hubiera cambiado algo si te lo hubiera contado desde buen principio?

—Jodido shinigami, tengo que admitir que me caes bien —el dios de la muerte dejó escapar una risa contenida.

—Y bien, Robert, ¿qué harás ahora que esto terminó? —el joven se levantó.

—Soy arquitecto ¿recuerdas?, aún tengo un mundo que construir. Riqueza, poder, justicia, nada de eso importa. Ni tan sólo he usado la Death Note hasta el momento, aunque carezco de miedo de ir al susodicho _MU_, ni tan solo se del cierto si existe, o si es un truco barato vuestro para asustar a los humanos.

—No hace falta que contengas nada delante de mí, tengo tantas o más ganas que tú de ver lo que te traes ante manos.

—Dime, Fild —la voz del humano tomó un ritmo más veloz de lo habitual—, ¿alguna vez has visto a un extraterrestre? —el shinigami mostró una expresión de confusión en su híbrido rostro.

—A eso me refería cuando dije que no te contengas, Robert. Sabes más que la gran mayoría de humanos, y aún así me preguntas algo tan obvio como...

—Déjate de rodeos, shinigami —éste fue interrumpido, con una expresión tan seria como amenazante por parte del humano, cómo si fuera él quién tuviera el poder de acabar con el otro, en lugar de viceversa—. Ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero con «extraterrestres», tal y como si otro vocabulario utilizara, el significado sería exactamente el mismo. Ahora respóndeme —exclamó con una fría mirada que heló la de su supuesto compañero.

—No, yo no, pero, creo haber oído historias sobre mundos ajenos al vuestro, salvo que no todos los shinigami podemos acceder a las «ventanas.»

—¿«Ventanas»?

—Sí, son esferas por donde podemos observar a los distintos mundos, y también acceder e intervenir en ellos. Nosotros, los shinigami, tenemos un aparente libre albedrío que nos permite hacer lo que nos plazca, pero hay quienes dudamos de esa libertad, por lo que tan sólo el Rey Shinigami conoce las verdaderas reglas que envuelven mi mundo.

—Bien, por lo que deduzco, solo él tiene el poder para crear cuadernos de la muerte, asimismo como dejaros un "libre albedrío" tal para que, los que seáis lo suficiente valientes y atrevidos como para robarle un cuaderno de la muerte, podáis visitar libremente el mundo humano e interactuar con él. Aún así, todo parece encajar perfectamente, ¿no te parece? —el shinigami permanecía callado, con una expresión de incertidumbre grabada en el rostro—, quiero decir que, vuestro mundo parece dirigir sobre todos los demás, y aún así, desconocéis prácticamente tanto como yo sobre vuestra propia existencia, por lo que significa que, o bien me estás ocultando información; algo del que dudo por tu expresión de asombro, o bien vuestro propio rey os está dejando un mensaje del que no sois capaces de leer.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Algo así como un código secreto que sólo nosotros podamos leer?

—No seas estúpido. Vosotros, los shinigami, pasáis vuestra mísera existencia aferrados a una vida carente de esencia, y eso mismo os priva de un mayor campo de visión. Lo que me refiero es que, si tantos mundos hay, y tantos cuadernos han sido robados de manos de aquél que tan sólo puede crearlos, ¿no resulta extraño que todos comparten tantas similitudes?

—Hombre, no sabría qué decirte, las hay de tapas negras, rojas y blancas, que yo haya visto, y las normas pueden estar inscritas hasta en lenguas muertas como el latín, por lo que...

—No, no me entiendes. Intento remarcarte que todos los cuadernos sirven sólo para el mundo humano, ¿tampoco esto te parece extraño? —el joven humano aceleraba cada vez más el tono de su habla, y tras sus palabras, hubo un lapso de tiempo cubierto por el silencio.

—Ya entiendo... ahora ato cabos sueltos. Soy un shinigami relativamente joven, aún llevando vivo diez veces más que tú, y recuerdo haber apreciado ligeros cambios en el diseño de los cuadernos, dependiendo de la era humana. En otras palabras...

—Los cuadernos varían dependiendo del mundo en que se encuentren, así como su época, leyes y costumbres, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. Incluso los materiales usados imitan los que más acostumbrados estéis de utilizar, como en su día el papel del cuaderno era de pergamino, y fue sustituido con el debido tiempo y el cambiar de vuestro mundo, por lo que...

—El método usado para cada especie debe ser distinto, así como el procedimiento necesario para poner fin a su existencia.

—Chico, estás hecho todo un hacha.

—Déjate de trabalenguas baratos. Tengo una idea, Fild. Ve a buscar el cuaderno que ese idiota dejó al morir. Dentro de ciento, o quizás doscientos años —tal vez antes—, le hará falta a la humanidad para ponerse en jaque a sí misma, y así desviar la mirada de algo mucho más peligroso.

—Bien, no se cuánto demoraré en hallar la Death Note, por lo que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva para seguir el juego juntos —el shinigami extendió sus enormes alas negras con tonalidades verdes, preparándose para emprender el vuelo—. Ni se te ocurra morirte aún, chico. Nos vemos.

—Tranquilo, mi amigo shinigami. Yo nunca moriré.

El shinigami conocido como Fild tardó tres días en encontrar el cuaderno y devolvérselo a su actual propietario, Robert. En su ausencia pero, algo de lo que nunca un Dios de la Muerte hubiera sido capaz de imaginar se trajo entre manos el joven de veinte años de edad. Algo que cambiaría el curso del mundo shinigami, el punto de conexión con los demás mundos, algo de lo que nunca nadie con una pizca de sentimientos humanos sería capaz de imaginar sin un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo amenazando a la mente del mismo. Robert G. Lawson había iniciado un proyecto en secreto del que poco le importaba los años que llevase la operación.

El proyecto fue bautizado tal y como el primer apellido de Robert. El _Proyecto Gantz_ había dado inicio, la llama de la catástrofe había sido prendada.

Próximo capítulo: Gantz – 2ª Parte


	6. Capitulo VI: Gantz Parte II

En el capítulo anterior...

...Robert G. Lawson, vencedor en la sombra de la segunda guerra mundial, empieza a desmantelar los numerosos secretos que oculta el mundo de los shinigami, y bajo ninguna mirada ajena empieza el _proyecto Gantz_, poniendo al susodicho mundo en su principal punto de mira. ¿Qué se propone Robert, quién se autoproclama arquitecto del universo? Empieza la segunda parte y desenlace del origen de Gantz...

Capítulo VI: Gantz Parte II

Rob se encontraba sentado en su silla, con los ojos cerrados; pensando.

Los humanos, sin excepción, mueren. Así lo marca la sesenta octava norma del cuaderno de la muerte, una norma que todos conocemos, que muchos odiamos, y que tantos otros intentamos de quebrantar, sin éxito alguno. Todos nacemos, trabajamos, morimos; pasan los siglos, y todos tarde o temprano somos olvidados, relevados por otros. En la literatura se reflejan los sentimientos más profundos del ser humano en la época en que son escritas, pero inexpugnablemente encontramos en todas épocas relatos sobre la inmortalidad, la vida después de la muerte, el más allá, en resumen, hallamos el deseo de vivir eternamente, bajo las mejores condiciones posibles, rodeados de lujo, comodidad, fiel compañía tal como amigos, familia y amor. El deseo de devolver a la vida a un ser querido que se fue, así como aferrarte a la vida en tus últimos suspiros.

La llama brilla con más intensidad justo antes de apagarse, tal y como hacemos nosotros, los humanos, impulsados por sentimientos fugaces, brillando febril y desesperadamente sólo instantes antes de tener a la muerte —o quizás debería decir shinigami— llamándote a la puerta.

Desde antaño, los mandamases de la sociedad han procurado por todos los medios controlar nuestras vidas, llegando a extremos desorbitados, y mesuras rozando la ridiculez con tal de ocultarlo.

—Hago tarde, así que tengo que irme —exclama Rob llevándose consigo el cuaderno.

—Entendido, ya sabes que te seguiré donde vayas.

—Esta vez pero, quiero darte un pequeño trabajito; tranquilo, no te será difícil.

—¿De qué se trata ésta vez? Haber...

—Quiero que, una vez llegue, durante el trayecto, memorices cada detalle necesario para acceder ahí más adelante. Oh, ya se me pasaba por alto —Rob cubre el cuaderno con una cinta plastificadota, acto seguido, se la guarda. El rostro del shinigami cobra un aspecto de incertidumbre.

El viaje en avión duró varias horas hasta aterrizar en Nuevo México, donde un coche negro le estaba esperando. Tenían que ser _ellos_, y la duda se despejó en cuánto le abrieron la puerta trasera del automóvil; al agacharse para entrar, un hombre vestido de negro, con sombrero y gafas oscuras le apuntaba con una pistola.

—Esto es para su propia seguridad, entre sin escabullir palabra, por favor —tras aceptar y sentarse al lado del hombre que en ningún momento bajó su arma, éste le cubrió los ojos con una cinta de color violeta oscuro, y le esposó ambas manos por detrás de su espalda.

«Tal y como pensabas, ¿eh, Rob?» El shinigami sonrió. Tras dar varios rodeos a mismas calles con tal de despistar la percepción del inquilino, llegaron por fin a unas peculiares instalaciones.

—Fin del trayecto —exclamó el conductor.

—Así pues, ya pueden proceder a quitarme todo esto —recitó Rob con suma tranquilidad.

—Aún no —un leve temblor hizo despertar cierto sentido al chico; el suelo estaba descendiendo, por el hecho de que el automóvil se encontraba justo encima de una plataforma, que tras descender, llegaron a una enorme sala que hacía las heces de parking. Instantes después, el coche avanzó pocos metros, y la plataforma volvió a su sitio original —. Ya —cómo si de una palabra mágica se tratara, en menos de diez segundos, los hombres de negro salieron del coche, arrastrando a Rob consigo, guardando las armas y desprendiéndole de vendas y esposas. Ahora Robert veía las instalaciones subterráneas con suma claridad, pero el primer sitio por dónde su mirada deslizó, fue hacia su shinigami, que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que había cumplido con la petición que se le encomendó. La zona estaba cubierta por cámaras de vigilancia que respondían al mínimo ruido o movimiento.

El joven Robert fue guiado por la basta estación subterránea, mediante pasadizos y puertas numeradas y secciones de las que dudablemente los presentes pudiesen tener acceso. Al fin, se halló la sala cuya puerta señalaba «MJ-12», que contaba con un extrañísimo sistema de apertura, sistematizado mediante una tarjeta ligeramente empapada de la sangre de uno de los presentes, el conductor y aparente guía del grupo. Tras deslizar la tarjeta por la apertura de la puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente —despacio—, mostrando dentro varias importantes figuras de la política mundial, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda ligeramente ovalada. Entre ellos, Rob identificó a personajes como el presidente de los estados unidos, Harry S. Truman; el almirante Roscoe H. Hillenkoetter, o el mismo Albert Einstein.

—Tome asiento, por favor —exclamó uno de los presentes.

—Hoy, hemos sido reunidos para algo mayor que una simple presentación del nuevo miembro, Robert G. Lawson —los miembros de la sala asintieron al recién llegado en señal de salutación, mientras que con un gesto, los tres acompañantes procedieron su retirada—, y es para hablar sobre el incidente causado sobre Roswell hace ya tres meses.

—Demasiada información ha sido filtrada ya, general Montague —exclamó Vannevar Bush—. La post-guerra no nos servirá para desviar la atención de las masas, ni tan solo hacerles creer la llegada de una nueva revuelta.

—Permítanme discrepar —empieza el Dr. Menzel—, pero creo que lo idóneo sería desmantelar la verdad progresivamente, a modo de prepararles para...

—¡Intolerable! —Interrumpe el presidente— ¿Se da cuenta usted, doctor, que al hacer eso convertiríamos a cada civil en un blanco para «ellos»? Mi país no puede correr ese riesgo, y creo que los presentes aquí tampoco serían capaces de permitir algo así —varias cabezas asienten.

—Permítame recordarle, señor presidente, que no sólo estados unidos está en juego, sino el mundo entero pesa sobre la balanza.

—Que sea el nuevo venido quién sea el siguiente en dar su punto de visión al respecto, caballeros —las miradas se centraron en Rob, quién se limitó en dejar caer sobre la mesa un gigantesco informe titulado: Proyecto Gantz.

—Adelante, por favor —recitó lentamente. Los miembros abrieron la carpeta que contenía una aparente infinidad de hojas, perfectamente clasificadas bajo distintos apartados, todo escrito a mano, con una caligrafía y presentación implacable. La sala quedó estupefacta—. Sírvanse, aún está caliente —cada vez más sorprendidos, el clímax llegó cuándo leyeron los primeros párrafos de los numerosos archivos. El shinigami estalló a carcajada limpia, como si en un patio de recreo se encontrase. «Éste Rob... nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, chico.»

—¡Esto es un montón de sandeces sin sentido! ¿De veras pretende hacernos creer todo eso? Es totalmente un insulto hacia la sala, hacia el comité, y hacia nosotros, los miembros. No se gracias a quién está aquí, señor Lawson, pero debe abandonar la sala ahora mismo. Qué perdida de tiempo; arrojar productos tóxicos desde aviones, antenas de comunicación telefónicas perjudicables para la mente... —Oppenheimer y Forrestal intercambiaron una mirada, cuyo mensaje llegó a los demás miembros del comité.

—Mucho me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos, doctor Hunsaker. Ha sido usted desprendido de sus derechos de permanecer en esta reunión —la sangré se le heló. Sabía que eso significaba que su vida había terminado.

—Me he visto abrumado por toda esta información, pero creo que ya he asimilado los conceptos básicos y, con una reevaluación mi visión al respecto cambiará totalmente, créenme —Albert dejó escabullir una carcajada sin reparo alguno.

—Demasiado tarde, creo yo —añadió Einstein. Rob presenció una violenta escena en que, llorando como un niño pequeño, el doctor Jerome Hunsaker fue echado de la sala, y algo más importante le arrebataron además del privilegio de formar parte del comité. La expresión del recién llegado no cambió en absoluto.

—Revisaremos detalladamente su informe antes de la próxima reunión, Sr. Lawson, hasta entonces, tomase un merecido descanso; de veras nos ha impresionado mucho su propuesta —le da un apretón de manos, consigo un billete de avión a primera clase, y una tarjeta de crédito junto con una numeración establecida en un trozo de papel.

—Lo suponía. Esperaré con ansias sus valoraciones respecto a mi proyecto.

_California, poco después_

—Vaya lujo, chico —exclamó el shinigami poco después de aterrizar.

—Como dije antes, no esperaba menos —su acompañante no entendía la tranquilidad del joven humano, ni tan solo su frialdad en sus actos, por muy pequeños que parecieran, se hacía una mera idea de lo que se llevaba entre manos.

A lo lejos, una figura femenina se detuvo a varios metros del chico, forzando la vista para identificarle y tras unos segundos, finalmente extendió ambas manos agitándolas mientras hacía pequeños saltos. Rob tan solo levantó dos dedos en señal de salutación; la mujer, de su misma edad, se abalanzó contra el chico corriendo hacia él, dejando al aire su larga melena oscura; finalmente, se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Rob...

—Cuatro años ya, y parece que fue ayer de esa noche, en la playa.

—Tú y tu memoria... ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Qué te trae a este pedazo de tierra? ¿Tienes novia?

—De una en una, Sara, no puedo responder a todas de golpe. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en un banco y hablamos a largo tendido?

—¡Maravilloso! —En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras permanecía pegada al chico, que permanecía sin inmutarse, junto con un sorprendido shinigami que dejaba escabullir una tenue carcajada.

—Ahora no te escapas de contarme todo, te he pillado —dijo mientras simulaba una pistola apuntándole con el dedo índice y el pulgar levantado.

—No pienso huir, tranquila. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—Pues... ¿qué es de tu vida, encontraste una chica? —soltó picarona.

—No. Sigo viviendo en mi pequeño piso alemán, apartado de todo y a la vez tan unido a todo. Por lo que a compañía se refiere, vivo con un amigo imaginario, y me paso el día escribiendo una novela de ciencia ficción, se titula «Modulando el Universo», y básicamente trata, de un chiflado que, con una idea descabellada llevada al límite, pretende controlar de forma exagerada cada pequeño rincón del mundo entero.

—Todo esto de la novela me parece genial, pero... ¿no has encontrado otra chica, Robi?

—No, Sara. Desde que me dejaste, yo... he tomado otro sendero —el joven alzó la vista al azul cielo despejado. La chica bajó la mirada, y balbuceó una leve disculpa a modo de retener las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte —la chica hizo acto de alzar la mirada hacia su ex pareja, con sus azules ojos teñidos de una tenue cortina transparente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rob dejó ir una carcajada.

—Ahora ya lo entiendo. Ya no soy tan pequeña; por fin entiendo lo que tú siempre me decías. «Siempre hay un motivo para sonreír.» Ésta vez te reíste porque siempre eres tú el que termina por ayudarme, sea de la forma que sea, aún siendo tú el que lo pase mal.

Ahora mismo, me gustaría saber qué estás pensando, aunque sé que no me dirás la verdad si te lo pregunto.

—En fin, me has sorprendido. ¿Has hecho los deberes, eh? —la joven sonrió tímidamente.

—Ya los hiciste tú por mí. Demasiado hiciste, diría yo.

—No te negaré que a veces me lleno inevitablemente con ese sentimiento, de traición, de soledad —«a veces, su sinceridad me resulta dolorosa»—, pero el tiempo que pasé contigo es algo que no cambiaria por nada —«aunque él es así, y eso lo hace tan especial».

—Gracias, Rob. Tengo que decirte que...

—Escúpelo, venga.

—Que has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, casi no pareces el mismo.

—Lo se, en cambio tú, no has cambiado en absoluto —tras mirar el suelo, la chica volvió a dejarse caer a sus brazos.

—Siempre me he sentido tan pequeña a tu lado...

—Para mí siempre serás la niña pequeña que conocí.

—Oye, que tenía dieciséis años, tampoco era una cría, ¿eh? —le arrancó otra sonrisa al chico.

—Por supuesto. Ahora me gustaría hacer planes para dominar el mundo, si no te importa.

—Claro, seguro que has quedado con una chica, ¿verdad, pillín? —«su carácter infantiloide me resulta insoportable. Me siento frustrado que siga pensando de ese modo.»

—No, como te he dicho, voy a tomarme unas vacaciones —Sara sabía que para Rob, la expresión dominar el mundo significaba relajarse y, tal y como él decía a veces, contemplar la sociedad en perspectiva—. Comprendo que para ti, hablar doce horas seguidas mirando las estrellas te debe resultar agotador, y un plan poco atractivo, pero —fue interrumpido.

—Me encantaría —exclamó decidida.

—Bien. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve?

—Me parece bien ahora mismo —le clavó la mirada.

—Seré huésped en un hotel cerca de aquí por unos días, podemos ir ahora mismo y hablar hasta la madrugada.

—Oye, ya me suponía que estarías en un hotel... no soy tan tonta, ¿sabes?

Un deslumbrante manto de estrellas cubría el cielo de par en par. Ambos permanecían tumbados, muy cerca el uno del otro. El shinigami, con una expresión de tremendo aburrimiento, revisaba los nombres inscritos en su Death Note, a modo de matar el tiempo.

—¿Cómo te va con Larry? —exclamó Rob.

—Nos va muy bien, soy muy feliz —Rob observaba a la chica, preguntándose si realmente estaba convencida de lo que decía. Él la conocía, y se percataba de que lo que le ocurría a la chica no era más que cambios en su estado sentimental. Ahora sentía una cercanía con él que desaparecería al volver con su pareja. De este modo, los sentimientos de ella siempre permanecerían confusos y variables. Ya había intentado hacer todo y más por ella, pero nunca lo consiguió. Cuando ella le dejó, sintió una típica sensación de culpabilidad; claro —pensó él—, encontró un chico divertido, con el que podía hablar de igual a igual, en cambio, conmigo se sentía abrumada y le costaba seguir nuestras conversaciones. Robert pasó tiempo ausente por eso, y unos meses después de la ruptura, empezó a escribir el Proyecto Gantz. Una amarga lágrima descendió por la mejilla del chico.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Sara.

Esa noche, ambos permanecieron especialmente callados. Mientras uno pensaba en su cotidiana vida, en el amor y la compañía, el otro rumiaba sobre todo lo que se hallaba por encima de eso, y sin saberlo, la inocente chica resultó ser la responsable de la condena de la humanidad, y del inicio de la mayor catástrofe conocida por el basto universo.

Próximo capítulo: Gantz VS Kira Parte II


	7. Capitulo VII: Gantz VS Kira Parte II

En el capítulo anterior...

Robert G. Lawson entra a formar parte del reducido grupo de líderes mundiales dentro de la organización ultra secreta conocida como Majestic 12. Una vez allí, entrega el informe del proyecto Gantz que cambiará al mundo entero en todas sus formas conocidas y por conocer. Mientras tanto, en el presente, la lucha de Gantzers contra Kira continúa, pero L y Maki seguirán un camino distinto al dictatoriado por la esfera negra Gantz, cuyo objetivo es acabar con el propio L.

Gantz contra L, y L contra Gantz. ¿Quién se alzará con la victoria?

Capítulo VII: Gantz VS Kira Parte II

La avalancha de perros rabiosos contra el asesino de masas sigue su curso, mientras L observa en perspectiva la escena, junto con Maki a su lado.

—L, tenemos que actuar, y rápido. Si conseguimos desviar su atención hasta que se termine el tiempo tal y como tú has dicho antes, la misión habrá fracasado, y probablemente Kira no se percate de todo esto, ¿cierto?

—Indudablemente no. No así. Si no cumplimos la misión, Gantz nos hará repetir la misión la próxima vez y, en su defecto, algo cambiará. Si no logramos al menos quince puntos la siguiente vez, Gantz nos matará. Al menos, esa es la teoría, la del juego de Gantz, y nosotros tenemos que limitarnos a seguir sus reglas.

—¿Y piensas seguir a ese jodido pastor como un borrego? Ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión; si acabamos con Kira, probablemente sus seguidores se percaten de que quienes han cometido la venganza no sean ni más ni menos que sus propias víctimas, por lo que inexpugnablemente, el punto de mira se inclinará de nuevo hacia ti. Ahora el mundo está a favor de Kira, y por otro lado, si conseguimos desviar su atención, como bien también has dicho, a la próxima misión Gantz nos hará picadillo, no tenemos salida; a menos que...

—Exactamente, en marcha.

Ambos retomaron el camino establecido por Gantz en su escáner para hallar al objetivo; Kira. Debían apresurarse para cumplir con su arriesgado plan, jugándose todo a una sola carta. Avanzaron entre la sorprendida multitud, abriéndose camino a toda prisa hasta alcanzar siete de los doce gantzers, ninguno de ellos llevaba el traje puesto, y sólo tres empuñaban las armas de Gantz; uno del susodicho trío era el único poseedor de la pistola Y, la única capaz de retener a un objetivo y enviar los datos a un lugar desconocido.

—Chicos, tenéis que escucharnos, por favor —balbuceó Maki, casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué queréis?

—¿Es que no veis que tenemos prisa?

—Yo me largo, no quiero que se me adelanten en cazar a ese hijo de puta.

—Sí, vamos a llevarle donde nos envió a nosotros.

«Es inútil, L. No hay modo de convencerles. Tiene que haber una manera, una salida, o de lo contrario... no, no debo visualizar ese tipo de pensamientos negativos. Debo, debo... L, dime qué debo hacer.»

—Vosotros, panda de inútiles —exclamó el detective levantando la voz, atrayendo la desagradable mirada de aquellos que, tan dispuestos a dar con su enemigo, se detuvieron sin demora alguna—. Sí, os lo estoy diciendo a vosotros. Imbéciles —añadió fría y lentamente. Uno de ellos, que tenía una complexión atlética propia de un culturista, hizo crujir los huesos de sus manos desnudas, aproximándose al joven de diez centímetros menos que el molestado agresor, hasta permanecer a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres, capullo? —L simplemente le ignoró, pasando por su lado sin tan siquiera prestarle un mínimo de atención o respeto por su inmenso tamaño.

—He dicho que vosotros, capaces de creeros algo tan ridículo como que habéis muerto a manos de alguien que ni siquiera conocéis, no sois más que un atajo de gilipollas —uno del grupo, cuyo pelo teñido, disimuladas cicatrices en varios puntos del rostro y cuerpo tatuado señalaba que posiblemente había pertenecido a una banda de poca monta aspirante a los yakuza, se precipitó hacia L apuntándole con una de las armas de Gantz.

—Maldito crío, haber si ahora eres tan valiente.

—I... nú... til —el rostro del agresor se encendió de un tono rojizo de rabia, y justo disponerse a pulsar el gallito inferior del arma con poca seguridad, con un ágil movimiento, L, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, le desarmó gracias a su fuerte patada, arrojando el arma al suelo, instante que Maki aprovechó para abalanzarse y recoger el arma, apuntando al gigante que se disponía a atacar a su compañero L. Ese, que sin percatarse de que le estaba apuntando con un arma de tal potencia destructora, dirigió un derechazo hacia un L que, situado de espaldas, se encogió hacia el suelo a modo de esquivar el golpe de su agresor, al unísono que tras levantarse un segundo después, le noquearía de un golpe de su pie izquierdo directo a la nuca.

—_¡Bang!_ —exclamó, simulando una pistola con su dedo índice, apuntando a uno de los armados criminales asesinados por Kira.

—«Hijo de puta. Ahora va a ver con quién se mete» —pensó otro de los tatuados, éste disparando sin reparo al detective, quién se encontraba rodeado. A Maki nadie parecía hacerle demasiado caso, aún con pistola en mano. Un disimulado zumbido, y partes del arma extendiéndose luminosamente a modo de descarga, apuntando al rostro de L, quién no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

—«Uno, dos, y...» —las vísceras de un ser humano tiñendo la blanca ropa del detective, quién hizo un leve giro a la derecha para así evitar la descarga interior del arma de nanopartículas, siendo el joven que poseía la pistola Y ahora desposeído de su cabeza.

—Nunca se debe perder la cabeza, chicos. Mirad qué desastre —habló con suma tranquilidad, mientras que, siendo el único al que no le cundió el pánico, recogía el arma del cadáver con sólo dos dedos y una expresión de disgusto en el rostro; lo más probable por los restos de masa cerebral que impregnaba el arma, y la suciedad que eso comportaba. Maki se quedó estupefacto delante de esa escena, sumándole el hecho del modo que L mantuvo la calma de tal exuberante modo frente a una situación así. En las calles sucumbió la pérdida de la cordura y el escándalo de lo desconocido, y el grupo de cazadores no padeció de distintos síntomas, perdiendo así todo afán de seguir con la búsqueda de Kira—. Bienvenido al mundo real, Maki —la espontánea reacción hizo volver en sí al más que sorprendido chico.

—Ahora tenemos que detener a los otros cinco. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Yo diría que muy poco, a no ser que hagamos algo. De ti miraría a tu alrededor —efectivamente, el resto de cazadores les habían rodeado. Uno de ellos, de cabeza rapada y cuerpo entrenado —aunque no muy musculoso— se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, en un tejado próximo, apuntándoles con un rifle del arsenal de Gantz. Otros dos se hallaban a los flancos, cubriéndose mediante el edificado entorno, esperando el momento oportuno —o tal vez una señal— para pasar al ataque, y finalmente, los dos restantes efectuaron un acto de presencia frontal, en afán de distraerles mediante un enfrentamiento dos contra dos y aprovechar la ventajosa posición de sus compañeros para pasar a la ofensiva total.

—No se qué coño pasa contigo, chico, pero no nos han gustado nada tus malos modales —replicó mientras avanzaba lentamente, aspirando el humo del cigarrillo hasta consumirlo totalmente, para finalmente arrojar la colilla al suelo.

—Oh, permítame añadir que realizar un acto sin preguntar primero al grupo es un signo de total falta de respeto, y sólo por eso podéis ser castigados por indisciplinados, si a alguien del mismo grupo no está de acuerdo con vuestras acciones.

—Déjame recordarte de que has llegado el último, y sin decir nada has armado todo ese follón. Ahora dejad las jodidas armas al suelo y marchaos de aquí antes que nos enfademos de verdad.

—Norma número uno: nunca te alejas del perímetro establecido, o de lo contrario, tu cabeza explotará.

—¿Qué mierdas hablas?

—Norma número dos: si un miembro del equipo no está de acuerdo con las acciones del grupo, nadie le prohíbe si, ése es su deseo, de acabar con sus propios compañeros, incluido si eso pone en peligro los parámetros principales de la misión.

—Mira, o te callas ya, o voy a... —L ignoraba totalmente las palabras del individuo, quién empezaba a irritarse considerablemente.

—Norma número tres: inevitablemente, la naturaleza de la raza humana tiende a establecer una jerarquía, y las acciones de los colectivos suelen limitarse a los mandatos de un líder, por lo que consiguientemente...

—¡Acabad con él!

—... y efectivamente, ese líder, eres tú.

L le arrebató el arma a Maki, justo después le empujó con suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo a unos dos metros de ahí. De un giro, calcó el primer gatillo apuntando a uno de los cazadores, situado justo en el flanco derecho de su desprotegida retaguardia; justo dónde estaba situado anteriormente, nació una explosión producida por el francotirador, que no tardaría en ser reducido gracias a la pistola Y del detective, que le inmovilizó gracias a la habilidad del arma. Cara a cara con uno de sus adversarios, ambos de apuntaron con el mismo modelo de arma, y manteniendo la sangre fría, fue el treinta añero de pelo azul y numerosos pendientes en ambas cejas quién pulso con determinación los dos gatillos; con lo que L respondió con un efectivo golpe en el abdomen de su rival, junto con un agarre del brazo izquierdo que le empujó dónde estaba situado recientemente L; justo donde pulsó el gatillo, justo donde su cuerpo fue despedazado por su mismo disparo.

—¡Ha matado a Saki, a por él! —el detective suspiró de aburrimiento. Con el desesperado ataque directo de sus rivales, respondió usando la pistola Y reteniendo al supuesto líder, acto seguido y tras recoger el arma de su recién abatido rival, la usó para amputar la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho de uno de sus atacantes, así desarmándole e imposibilitando una posible huída.

—Sólo quedas tú —las palabras fluyeron lentamente por los labios de quién redimió a todos de un suspiro. Parecía una máquina de matar, un demonio sediento de sangre sin escrúpulos en una noche de luna rojiza, acercándose lentamente hacia su presa, asustada detrás de las vísceras de uno de sus compañeros, como si solo viera eso, a modo de presagio de cómo terminaría también su propio cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban, incluso no podía ni sostener el arma con firmeza, hasta el punto que le resbaló de sus manos.

—Mírame a los ojos. Eres una rata que se ha apresurado ella misma en un callejón sin salida, mordiendo a la serpiente sin percatarse de las consiguientes consecuencias. Toma —L arrojó una de sus armas al hombre, situado en el borde de la locura y del total pánico—. Agárrala con fuerza, sin miedo —obedeció tembloroso las órdenes de su demonio—. Ahora escúchame bien: puedes disparar, hazlo pulsando el gatillo inferior, o bien puedes arrojar el arma, y aquí se termina la historia. Cómo ves, estoy desarmado, ni tan siquiera me molestaré en moverme, tú decides hacer o no jaque mate —las lágrimas mezcladas con sudor del hombre que permanecía en el suelo, con el arma del detective en sus manos, no vaciló en disparar. Por su sorpresa y mala suerte, fue su cabeza en lugar de la del detective la que fue implosionada, marchitando aún más las calles de Akihabara—. Elección errónea. Mi primer acto fue escanearte con esa misma arma, por lo que daba igual donde disparases, el efecto surgiría en su captura original.

Maki estaba muy nervioso. Temblaba, estaba sufriendo los claros síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad, normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Les has... matado a todos, sin dudarlo un solo instante.

—¿Yo? No te confundas, ellos mismos se han estado matando entre ellos. Como ves, dos de ellos están atados, y respecto a los heridos, una vez termine el tiempo de la misión, Gantz reconstruirá sus miembros perdidos además de cualquier herida, por muy ínfima que sea. Aún no lo entiendes, Maki. Esto no ha sido nada. Aquí verás a tus amigos morir, una tras otro, en cacerías donde tan solo importa la supervivencia y la impecable resolución de los objetivos asignados. Nunca he matado a humanos, pero te seré sincero: matar alienígenas o personas no debe ser tan distinto. Sí he disparado contra humanos tal y como habrás visto, y te aseguro que es exactamente lo mismo, o incluso mejor; nos han mandado matar bebés extraterrestres, totalmente indefensos, algunos lloraban y suplicaban una clemencia que nunca se les fue otorgada, y hasta había cazadores que disfrutaban torturándoles, con la excusa de que no son humanos. Me importa una mierda si tengo que matar humanos, alienígenas o a la madre que nunca conocí por tal de llegar hasta Gantz y humillarle, mostrarle la verdadera angustia de la total e inevitable derrota, la defenestración que le espera a ese bastardo. No lo hago por justicia, ni tampoco por vengarme de los compañeros temporales que he tenido durante mis misiones; sino por algo mucho más personal. Y si te soy sincero... no he tenido esta sensación desde mi lucha contra Kira. Él fue un increíble adversario, pero ese Gantz es totalmente distinto, ni por asomo se les puede comparar.

—Así pues, déjame ayudarte en tu lucha contra Gantz —el detective sonrió.

—Escucha bien esto. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, tendrás que asumir el puesto que pronto dejaré —la transferencia hacia la habitación comenzó.

—¿Qué demon...?

—Tranquilo, estamos de vuelta —estaban de nuevo en la misma habitación, con la esfera negra en medio esperándoles—. Muy pronto, moriré.

Las palabras de L causan impacto en la mente de Maki, una sorpresa tras otra, empieza a perder el mismo sentido de la propia realidad.

Próximo capítulo: Fracaso total


	8. Capitulo VIII: Fracaso Total

En el capítulo anterior...

...L consigue detener a la docena de cazadores en su misión de matar a Kira, algunos mueren, algunos consiguen sobrevivir. El recuento de puntos de la fallida misión va a dar comienzo, así como algo mucho más importante.

Capítulo VIII: Fracaso total

La transferencia dio inicio; todos regresaron a la misma habitación donde volvieron a nacer. Cada micro partícula era restaurada, así como los abatidos por L recuperaron los miembros amputados por el mismo. L, Maki, y ocho más; diez cazadores o gantzers en total.

—Mi, mi brazo, y también... estoy vivo, y sin heridas...

—Tú, fuiste tú quién me ató, ¿verdad? —el francotirador se aproximaba a L enfurismado, mientras el segundo permanecía totalmente tranquilo.

—Déjale, Kota. Él nos derrotó en un instante, y además mató a Kuno y los otros.

—¿Ése pequeño bastardo ha matado a...? —su compañero le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo, añadiendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Kota tan sólo se limitó a presionar los puños con fuerza y bajar la mirada.

—L, ¿no dijiste que por muy heridos que estuviesen volverían sanos y salvos? ¿Así pues, por qué...?

—Pues es muy fácil. Los otros debieron desangrarse antes del viaje de vuelta —Maki retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida—. Te lo dije, esto no es ningún juego.

De la esfera negra provino un familiar sonido, y tal y cómo indicaba; empezó el recuento de puntos.

_Bicho raro, menos 86 puntos. Menos atacar compañeros, más acatar órdenes._

_100 más y eres libre._

_Bola de billar, 0 puntos. Menos gatillo fácil y más apuntar. 100 más y eres libre._

_Putita de Bicho raro, 0 puntos. Sin él no eres nada. De hecho, no eres nada. 100 más y eres libre._

—«Sí, tiene razón. Sin L no soy nadie. En verdad, solo soy un fragmento más de la enorme sombra que emana.»

—Ahora ya lo veis —empezó L, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Sin un líder, no sois nadie. Una unidad necesita alguien capaz de tomar decisiones y también quién las lleve a cabo, cooperando con los compañeros en todo momento —mientras hablaba, el detective empezó a desnudarse delante de todos, aumentando el grado de sorpresa entre los presentes.

—Oye, oye, ¿de verdad un pervertido como tú pretende liderarnos? —las risas invadieron la habitación. L se acercó a la esfera negra, totalmente desnudo, ahuyentando la gente a su paso.

—No, yo no tengo aptitudes ni ganas de liderar a una panda como vosotros —recogió una maleta que llevaba su nombre, y dentro halló el traje especial el cuál no demoró en ponerse—. Sólo hay uno aquí presente que entre en la descripción previamente descrita —el detective terminó de vestirse con el negro traje, e incorporándose tanto como pudo, miró fijamente a uno de los presentes—. Y ése, eres tú, Maki —tras esas palabras, desapareció como la oscuridad ante el amanecer.

—«¿Yo? Pero, L... qué es todo esto...»

—¿Ése mocoso pretende liderarnos? —las risas llenaban de nuevo la sala, esta vez mucho más disimuladamente.

—Eh, eh, ¿acaso estás ciego, Jiro? Ese tío ha desaparecido como si nada, ¡eso no es normal!

—Sois todos unos idiotas. Nada de lo que pasa aquí es normal. Estamos alucinando, eso es todo. ¿Acaso no os acordáis de lo último que hacíamos antes de llegar aquí?

—¡Claro! Estábamos celebrando nuestra primera victoria, seguramente ese sake llevaba algo raro, es evidente.

—Menudo ese Kuno, ¿no fue él el que trajo la bebida? Y ahora tiene las pencas de hacerse el muerto, debe estar pasándoselo en grande con los demás bromistas —los ocho se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, dispuestos a salir.

—Antes esta puerta no se abría, ¿recordáis? —uno de ellos hizo girar el pomo, consiguiendo acceder a la calle.

—¿Lo veis? Esos cabrones deben de habernos drogado y lo más seguro estaremos por Internet haciendo el paria —dos de ellos se alzaron del suelo medio metro aproximadamente. Se giraron, y vieron al supuesto líder Maki vestido con el mismo traje que el de L antes de desaparecer, siendo él quién les había levantado fácilmente.

—¿Qué cojones? —Maki arrojó a ambos por los aires, adornando el suelo de las vísceras de los ingenuos cazadores. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas e impotencia hablaban por sí solos.

—Decidme. ¿Cuántos más? —los seis restantes estaban estupefactos tras presenciar la escena—. Os estoy preguntando cuantos más tienen que morir para que os deis cuenta de la puta realidad. Sois muy valientes evitando la realidad, ¿y os creéis que ése es el modo de afrontar la situación?

—Tíos, tíos, esto va en serio. Tanaka y Jiro acaban de palmarla, ¿no creéis que aquí pasa algo raro?

—Despertad de una jodida vez. Vuestros amigos no están esperándoos para gastaros una broma, ¡están muertos! I si no reaccionáis de una vez, acabaréis como ese par de abajo, con los sesos en la puta calle, ¿queda entendido? Ahora ir a dormid, venga.

—Cla-claro, entendido, jefe, líder... Venga, vámonos.

Tras un largo rato, Maki era el único que permanecía en la habitación; llorando, tumbado a la pared del lado de la puerta.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —la invisibilidad de L se desvaneció enfrente del chico.

—¿Bien? He matado, L. He quitado vidas. ¿A eso le llamas tú "hacer lo correcto"?

—Les has dado una lección a esa panda de ineptos. Si no hubieras matado a ese par, seguramente en la siguiente misión, en una misión real, hubieran muerto todos. Al menos ahora les has dado una oportunidad.

—¿Misión real? ¿Y qué se supone que ha sido esto, un paseo?

—Más o menos. Yo más bien diría que ha sido un entretenido juego.

—¿Juego has dicho? ¿Ha sido para ti un juego?

—Sí, no ha estado mal. Quizás lo comprendas mejor cuándo aclare lo siguiente: Yo soy Kira, y gracias a ti he conseguido desviar la atención de esas molestias. Toma, coge el arma. Pulsa ambos gatillos, y acaba con mi maligna existencia, ¡vamos, dispárame!

—«¿L es Kira? ¿Ha estado fingiendo? No, no puedo ser... debe, debe haber algo. Lo hay, algo no encaja. Para qué decírmelo justo ahora, para qué necesitaba mi pobre ayuda alguien que despachó a esos tipos como si nada.» —el detective apuntó con el dedo índice al joven.

—_¡Bang! _Has fallado. Nunca dudes. Debiste disparar, o sencillamente devolverme el arma, pero nunca dudar como has hecho. No soy Kira, evidentemente. Puedes devolverme el arma, o dispararme si desconfías de mí. Esto solo ha sido una prueba para conocerte mejor, ahora se que confías pero no plenamente, te mantienes en una cuerda que puede ser fácilmente tambaleada. Si de veras quieres ayudarme en esta lucha, debes confiar ciegamente en mí. Siento decirte que yo no puedo ser así contigo, no al menos hasta dentro de un tiempo y me hayas demostrado tu total fidelidad hacia mí.

—¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Para qué llegar tan lejos?

—¿Lejos? ¿Lejos has dicho? Esto es solo el principio de la odisea. He visto a humanos siendo engañados por alienígenas y traicionando a sus propios compañeros, algunos han sido mentalmente manipulados gracias a su frágil estado emocional. Si de verdad quieres que vayamos juntos en esto, debemos llegar a conocernos mejor de lo que nos conocemos nosotros mismos —el detective extendió la mano a modo de servirle de apoyo para levantarse. Se frotó las lágrimas, y salieron juntos de la habitación—. Sería todo un honor si vinieras a mi apartamento, de hecho supongo que tú tampoco tienes donde ir. Acostumbrado a la buena vida, después de perecer me costó retomar mi propio camino sin levantar sospechas, pero... bueno, supongo que todos morimos algún día. Ahora que lo recuerdo, eso mismo me dije cuando vi mi cadáver. Qué curioso —añadió llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

—No digas estas cosas, que no se si alegrarme o asustarme. Y, L... el honor será mío, créeme.

—Voy a enseñarte a usar las armas, los caminos de la supervivencia llevados al extremo, y todo lo que he descubierto sobre _él_, mi enemigo; nuestro enemigo. Y sobretodo... no te olvides nunca el traje, sino quieres morir.

—Pero L, tú no lo llevabas durante la misión.

—Oh, qué observador. Simplemente me lo dejé en la maleta dentro de la esfera, eso es todo.

—«¿Es que quiere morir?» Oye, no estarás pensando en...

—¿En qué? Oh, ya entiendo. No, en absoluto. Sólo me siento más cómodo con mi ropa habitual, eh aquí la resolución al gran misterio.

—«Sí, parece que vivir o morir no le importa mucho...»

_1981, Portland, Oregón_

—Oye Tano, dicen que hay una máquina recreativa muy rara en un bar cerca de aquí.

—Otra vez quieres llevarme para verme jugar, ¿eh, Misako? —la joven adolescente sonrió al chico de unos diecisiete años, dos años mayor que ella. Le agarra el brazo y lo arrastra con ella al bar del que hablaba. Dentro había una máquina totalmente negra, donde se asomaba una larga cola de jóvenes para jugar con ella.

—¡Ta-chan! Esto es Polybius, el juego del momento. Nadie ha sido capaz de completar el videojuego, a ti que tanto te gustan los retos deberías estar temblando de emoción para probarla.

—«Algo no me gusta. Ésta sensación, y tanta gente haciendo cola para jugar a eso. Sólo son navecitas, y sin embargo, empiezo a notar una atracción para jugar. Además, todos parecen padecer la misma sensación, o aún mayor; todos están deseosos para jugar al tal Polybius. Solo me queda... comprobarlo por mí mismo.» Sí, Misako. No me iré de aquí sin echar una a este juego.

Tras una espera de varias horas, por fin a Tano le había llegado el turno de jugar. Introdujo una moneda de cien yenes, y el juego empezó. Era curioso su sistema de juego, pues no era el movimiento de la nave lo que dominabas, sino la rotación de la pantalla. Los efectos poligonales del videojuego eran de estética luminosa y sobretodo, rápidos. Serán simples imaginaciones, pero las explosiones causadas por la destrucción de las naves enemigas parecen tomar forma de letras y números, sin aparente significado alguno. Cada vez más rápido, más secuencias numerológicas y alfabéticas aparecen sin cesar. Los sonidos del juego resultan a veces confusos. Parece que casualmente, los sonidos se intercalen erróneamente y distorsionan las sinfonías. «_¿Por qué me haces daño?_» «¿Misako?» Desliza la mirada sobre su compañera, que permanece sonriente como un inocente ángel en el seno del infierno. Los sonidos son más fuertes, y los oídos le retumban sumidos en un sinfín de temblores y orgías auditivas indiferenciables. La mirada de aquellos que desean tomar su lugar para jugar con la máquina le pesan sobre los hombros, cansados, como sus pupilas, y su mente le pide apagar y marcharse.

—No debías haberme llevado aquí —exclama tras apartarse de los controles de la máquina repentinamente—. Una vez que nos vamos de vacaciones y me traes por esta bazofia de bares a jugar por tus dichosas maquinitas —la chica dejó de sonreír, retraída por las represalias de su compañero, con la mirada entelada.

—«Solo quería verte jugar» —pensó, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

«_Soy yo. Estoy en un centro comercial, junto a Misako. Ella está tan sonriente y cariñosa como siempre, a veces pienso que no conoce la tristeza. "No tenemos dinero", me dice con su tierna expresión en el rostro. "No pasa nada, ya iremos otro día", le contesto, pero parece ser otro el problema: se lo ha gastado todo, la herencia de mi madre, cuyo dinero no podía ni tocar hasta que cumpliera los veinte años, los ahorros para la universidad; todo derrochado en un instante. "Tiraremos adelante, no te preocupes", añado mientras me abraza fuerte, hasta que siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi pecho. Ahora estamos en una discoteca. Misako permanece inclinada hacia delante con los brazos extendidos, donde un hombre la agarra fuerte por cada lado. Le están haciendo daño a la inocente e irresponsable Misako, puesto varios hombres adultos, uno tras otro, la violan sin consideración alguna. Un hombre vestido con un traje negro se acerca con una espada japonesa, le levanta la cabeza tirándola del cabello bruscamente y le rebana la cabeza. Los hombres la siguen tomando, sin importarles nada su inerte cuerpo. Ese hombre... soy yo, ahora me veo claramente. Ahora lo veo todo claramente._»

Próximo capítulo: El primer gantzer


	9. Capítulo IX: El primer Gantzer

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_ ...L consigue evitar la caza de Kira por parte de los cazadores de Gantz, para que posteriormente Maki se una a él y le entrene en el dominio de las armas y estrategias para la supervivencia en Gantz. Por otro lado, en el pasado, una máquina recreativa despierta un extraño instinto paranormal a un joven llamado Tano. ¿Es el inicio un reflejo del final?_

**Capítulo IX: El primer gantzer**

_1981, en algún lugar..._

—Le traigo el informe del número sesenta-y-dos, señorito William —una joven secretaria de melena rubia le entrega unos papeles a un hombre de piel pálida situado enfrente de una pantalla con numerosas codificaciones y secuencias extrañas.

—¿Cómo ha respondido a la fase cinco?

—Sin anomalías, de hecho, ya entró a la fase siete.

—¿La fase siete? —el hombre de pelo blanco se levantó—. No hay un caso de fase siete desde hace meses. Tráigamelo de inmediato, antes de que evolucione demasiado. «Por fin tenemos a un caso siete. Si le dejo escapar, mi padre me matará.»

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálido hoy.

—Mis problemas de albinismo es lo que menos te incumbe, Anastasia. Tú preocúpate de traerme al número sesenta-y-dos antes de que el virus evolucione demasiado y sea indomable. Pronto necesitará beber sangre, y si se equivoca, será la suya, así que tendrá que apresurarse —pulsa un botón de su escritorio—. Soy Will, preparen un vuelo privado antes del atardecer para la señorita Loveson —se vuelve hacia ella, buscando algo tras abrir un cajón protegido con llave—. No se olvide de darle esto, o de lo contrario no podrá ver. Son unas lentes de contacto, por lo que el resto ya se lo imagina —la chica recoge el paquete contenedor y se apresura en su salida—. Ah, y por cierto; si me fallas y el vampiro no te mata, lo haré yo personalmente.

—Confíe en mí, no le defraudaré como lo hizo mi hermana.

—No tengas tanta prisa, Anastasia —se levanta interponiéndose en el camino de su intermediaria—. Tu hermana melliza, como decirlo, no me defraudó, simplemente... me humilló. Tu vida no vale una mierda, y es por eso que deberás cumplir con máxima exactitud todas mis órdenes para así saldar la deuda que tu condenada hermana dejó al morir tras fallar en su reclutación. Seré aún más directo. Corren tiempos difíciles, y tras abrir la caja de Pandora, nos hemos topado con que tan solo unos pocos resultan ser convertidos; los demás sólo se infectan y su sistema inmunológico se desploma como un globo lleno de agua al impactar contra el suelo. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un globo lleno de agua se da de lleno contra el suelo, Anastasia?

—¿Se rompe, señor...?

—Exacto, Anastasia, se rompe. Veo que tantos estudios te han servido de algo, sin embargo, algo más ocurre —se hace el silencio—. Adelante, dime qué viene luego.

—¿Se derrama el agua, quizás?

—Muy ocurrente, sin embargo... el agua nunca desaparece. Primero te salpica al salir, luego, esa agua se evaporará y, cierto tiempo después, caerá en forma de lluvia, y el bucle se repetirá indefinidamente.

—Claro, señor.

—El globo y el agua es una metáfora, Anastasia, una jodida metáfora; el agua, es el virus que nosotros hemos dejado caer sobre el mundo, propagándose como la envidia y la corrupción. Necesitamos cazadores, y los necesitamos ahora, antes de que esos malditos vuelvan y nos reclamen de nuevo. Treinta años llevamos ya y tras cuatro intentos fallidos, esta vez parece ir bien. El mundo se ha tragado eso del virus y ya le están poniendo nombre y todo, parece que hasta le han cogido cariño. Estarán más pendientes de eso que de invasiones alienígenas, eso seguro, y eso del fin del amor libre seguro que les molesta más que no una jodida invasión a escala mundial. Es por eso que me importa una mierda cuántos tengan que morir o sufrir con tal de que unos pocos se alcen y puedan servirnos de soldados; soldados, Anastasia, eso es lo que necesita el mundo, lo que Gantz necesita son hombres sin miedo, que ansíen luchar y morir por la misión sin replicas alguna, y los vampiros son un blanco perfecto; todo un mito, por lo que todos los que hablen de ellos serán tomados por locos, y por otro lado, carecen de sentimientos, por lo que además de deshacerse de sus lazos fácilmente, les convierte en los soldados definitivos. Pronto dispondremos de decenas de cazadores; no, centenares... maravilloso —los naranjados ojos de William brillaron con fuerza. Con un reciente cambio de expresión en el rostro, ordenó a su intermediaria retirarse.

—«Soy un genio, madre. Todo un genio. Nadie se percatará nunca de que el nuevo virus ha tenido relación alguna con nuestra organización, o con el _activador_. Dentro de poco retiraremos al Polybius, ya que de poca utilidad nos hace ahora mismo. Con las primeras activaciones, el virus se propagará como cucarachas en bandada. Los que sean capaces de evolucionar se convertirán en nuestros fieles cazadores; los que no, se consumirán sumidos en la desgracia, degradados por su cada vez más destrozado sistema inmunológico. Dentro de unos años, cuándo el virus pase a estar totalmente perfeccionado, incluiremos una vacuna especial obligatoriamente en todos los infantes a los dos años de edad, cuando más vulnerables se encontrarán, ya que de reducir la edad mínima de la implantación de la vacuna podría resultar aún más peligroso. Eso servirá para _activarles_ cuando a nosotros nos convenga, o destruirles en casos de fuerza mayor. ¿Estás orgullosa de mí, madre? Seguro que lo estarías. El imperio está ahora en mis manos, no en las de tu odiado marido. Él fue débil, te dejó morir. Nunca hubiera podido dirigir el mundo con la mano firme necesaria. Cuando llegue el momento, te devolveré a la vida, mi amada madre.»

_27 de enero del 2013_

Después de la misión anterior, L acoge al joven Maki en su apartamento. Más de una semana ha pasado ya desde el encuentro, y aún está la segunda cacería por venir, sin saber en qué momento serán llamados para combatir. En ese lapso de tiempo, el detective le enseña todo lo que ha aprendido en sus siete años como siervo de Gantz; el dominio de las armas, el uso del traje, y la única vía de escapatoria posible: la interminable lucha por la libertad. Mientras Maki sigue practicando, L prosigue con su investigación sobre Gantz, cuando, casi por casualidad o bien por ironías del destino, halla una anomalía en el sistema de datos cifrados en un recóndito lugar de Internet; es un pequeño bucle que podría usar para acceder a la base de datos de la SPK, con su sucesor Near en cabeza en su lucha contra Kira. A Elle Lawliet le parecía algo diminuto comparado con todo lo que ha vivido y está por vivir. Eso, junto con los recientes sucesos, le obliga a dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Ryosuke, estamos de suerte —así llamaba a Maki normalmente desde que se instauró en su apartamento—. Mañana Kira morirá.

—¿Qué? —el chico que llevaba el traje propinado por Gantz deslizó el arma hacia el suelo, sorprendido. L sonrió llevándose el pulgar hacia los labios.

—Así es. Mañana Near le atrapará. Estoy tan seguro de eso cómo de que estamos tan muertos como mañana lo estará Kira —Maki sonrió forzadamente, por el impacto de las palabras de su instructor. Su rostro cambió repentinamente.

—¿Crees que Kira podría ser reclutado por Gantz? Oh, y... ¿cómo estás tan seguro que morirá, no pretende Near arrestarle?

—De eso no hay duda. De lo que sí dudo es de si Kira se dejará atrapar honestamente, y conociéndole usará todo tipo de artimañas con tal de vencer, por lo que Near, alguno de sus propios seguidores o su aburrido shinigami optarán por acabar con él. Y por lo que la pregunta restante respecta, puedo afirmar con un noventa-y-cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que Kira no será reclutado por la esfera negra —con su peculiar postura al asentarse, el detective hace girar la silla con ruedas en las patas hacia la pantalla del ordenador, y pulsando las teclas con tan sólo los dedos índice, muestra a Maki un largo código de programación no binario, con extensas cifras y una destacable ecuación—. ¿Ves esa operación marcada en medio de la pantalla? Es el posible método de reclutamiento de Gantz, el cuál he llegado durante estos siete años. De este modo no es difícil saber quién va a ser reclutado si diera el caso de su muerte. Al fin y al cabo, Gantz no parece ser más que un programa informático, lo que aún es un misterio para mí es quién o quiénes lo han creado y para qué propósitos reales. En caso de que fuéramos sus soldados como aparenta ser, estaríamos en medio de una guerra interplanetaria, como mínimo. Mira —el detective señala partes de la operación matemática coloreadas con un tono violeta—. Estas partes son las que aún no he resuelto, y en las que algún día trabajarás.

—L, la última vez dijiste que ibas a morir; explícate —el detective puso una expresión de desgana en hablar del tema.

—Es evidente el hecho de que a todos nos llega la hora.

—¿Y?

—En ese entonces, me gustaría que tomaras el relieve de la investigación —Maki cierra los puños con fuerza y aprieta los dientes—. E incluso no estaría mal que formaras tu propio equipo de investigación, sea por... —L recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago propinado por Maki, que le empuja varios metros sentado en su silla hasta finalmente golpearse contra la pared. Tras unos segundos, se levanta haciendo crujir los huesos del cuello—. Oye tío, eso duele un montón, y más ahora que no llevo ni el traje. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —Maki se precipita sobre L, levantándole por el cuello de la camisa con una sola mano.

—¿Qué coño te pasa a ti, L? —le responde con una fuerte patada en el cuello. Maki le deja caer al suelo, protegido por el traje.

—¿Es que tampoco tengo derecho a morir como persona que soy? —le clava la mirada de ojos de ébano fijamente.

—No de la forma en qué lo mencionas. Además, podría resucitarte una vez llegue a los cien puntos, ¿o es que de lo contrario no me ves capaz?

—La prioridad es dar con Gantz y detenerle, no arriesgarnos en luchas innecesarias para aumentar nuestro ridículo índice de puntuación.

—¿Y eso lo dice alguien que duerme con cuatro armas de cien puntos bajo la cama?

—Yo sólo me pedí tres, la otra era la de un compañero que murió hace tiempo.

—No entiendo como puedes ser tan frío, L. Si era tu compañero, deberías haberle resucitado, en lugar de, de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo, ¡coño! Somos personas, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo haber hecho una promesa a mi antiguo grupo de compañeros. Dijimos que si alguna vez muriésemos, nadie nos resucitaría. De ese modo aprenderíamos a valorar la vida y valernos de nosotros mismos. Así que como compañero mío que eres, te pido que si muero no me resucites y prosigas con la investigación tú solo.

—¿Por eso nunca has pedido la libertad, L, por proseguir con la jodida investigación?

—Así es. ¿Acaso hago algún daño?

—A ti mismo. ¿Te parece poco?

—Yo no me hago ningún daño. Para mí no es más que un reto, un entretenido juego. Deberías saberlo, ya lo dije esa vez en la retransmisión por ordenador a la Wammy House. No intento hacer justicia, ni lucho por ella.

—Y aún así has limpiado al mundo de numerosos criminales, has resuelto los más difíciles casos alrededor del mundo, y...

—Sí, se lo que yo mismo he hecho, de igual modo que se que todo lo que hago es por mi propia iniciativa, ni por nada más ni por nada menos. No tengo ni he tenido nunca motivos para vivir que no fuera la propia superación personal e intelectual, como resolver un complicado puzzle o completar un videojuego en su máxima dificultad para la mayoría de la gente. Y por tu mirada, deduzco que no ha sido muy distinto, ¿me equivoco? —se produce un silencio momentáneo. Maki desliza involuntariamente su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras L recoge la silla y vuelve al ordenador.

—«No, L, no te equivocas demasiado. Nunca he tenido ningún motivo para vivir.»

A la mañana siguiente, Yagami Light murió a manos del shinigami Ryuk. Así fue como terminó el reinado de Kira. Nunca nadie supo —excluyendo a los que participaron directamente en la batalla— que fue L, con la ayuda de sus sucesores Near y Mello, quiénes pusieron fin a la cruenta guerra que tantas vidas se llevó por enfrente. En el último suspiro de vida de Light, le pareció ver a su amigo Ryuzaki. ¿Usaría él la invisibilidad del traje para ver por última vez a su rival?

**Próximo capítulo: Guerra en el Mundo Shinigami**


	10. Capítulo X: Guerra en el Mundo Shinigami

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_ ...la esfera negra conocida como Gantz se percata de que L profundiza en una investigación y descubre cada pequeño detalle del mismo. Asimismo, Gantz ordena indirectamente la muerte de L, y aunque éste consigue escapar... ¿hasta cuándo podrá el detective seguir burlando a la muerte?_

**Capítulo X: Guerra en el Mundo Shinigami**

Tres días han pasado desde la muerte de Yagami Light. Maki prosigue con el entrenamiento de supervivencia de Gantz junto a su instructor L, quién pretende vencer al mismo cerebro de Gantz. Dormido en su silla delante de la computadora, con una taza de café en mano rebosante de azúcar, abre los ojos al oír el chasquido de gotas de café aterrizar sobre el suelo. Mira el suelo, molesto por haber derramado y manchar el suelo. Libera un bostezo mientras navega por la red, hallando un interesante sitio con información sobre Gantz: www.blacksphereintheroom.co.jp

Maki permanece dormido en el suelo, con ambas manos ocupadas por súper armas de cien puntos, previamente usadas en su entrenamiento. Empezando por la pistola hasta esa potente arma, había aprendido todo lo que excluía a la experiencia.

Entonces, empezó la transferencia...

L se levantó rápidamente y cogió su traje, como si de un presentimiento de tratara. Una vez en la habitación, Maki seguía sin abrir los ojos, dormido; todos los miembros de la misión anterior aparecieron de nuevo, sumando a siete individuos nuevos: quince en total. Cinco de ellos eran un grupo de colegialas, con el uniforme quemado.

—Otra vez en este jodido antro... —exclamó uno de los miembros anteriores, mirando a L y a Maki con recelo.

—¿Ya habíais estado aquí antes? —dijo un chico joven, de unos dieciséis años de edad, sin inmutarse demasiado.

—¿Y qué si hubiéramos estado antes, chaval? —le respondió otro miembro de los seis tatuados.

—Pero yo recuerdo haber muerto hace un instante —continuó una mujer joven, de pelo oscuro y rizado, de una veintena de edad—. Mi novio tuvo un ataque de celos, y...

—No me digas, ¿te fuiste con otro? —mientras los nuevos discutían con los tatuados, uno de ellos se acercó al dormido Maki, con mirada furiosa en la cara. Recordando como mató a sus ingenuos compañeros, le apuntó con un revolver en la cabeza, deslizando el seguro hacia atrás con el dedo firme en el gatillo.

—Vas a pagar, hijo de puta —mencionó débilmente, justo antes de disparar. La bala se precipitó hacia el adolescente, impactándole de lleno entre ceja y ceja, sin ningún daño aparente. Sin inmutarse, levantó la mano derecha, con una de las armas de cien puntos en ella, apuntando en la cabeza del profanador de su sueño.

—Vuelve a dispararme, y te desintegro —abrió los ojos, clavándole la mirada. Eso le intimidó más que el arma en sí.

—«¿Qué coño le pasa a este crío? Su mirada... ha cambiado completamente —se vuelve hacia L, observándole el rostro, se percata de que ambos comparten la misma mirada—, ¿qué coño habrán estado haciendo?»

—En fin —empieza Maki mientras se levanta—, ya que me han despertado, intentaré de poneros al tanto de la situación. Como muchos os habréis dado cuenta, estáis muertos. Bienvenidos al mundo real, chicos. Dentro de poco esa jodida esfera se abrirá, otorgándonos trajes como el que llevo puesto, que proporcionan fuerza, resistencia y velocidad sobrehumanas, además de ciertas habilidades especiales. A parte del traje, nos dará también armas de gran potencia destructiva, al más puro estilo de ciencia-ficción. Todo esto nos servirá para cumplir la misión que la esfera, Gantz, nos encomiende. Creo que no se me olvida nada —terminó, mirando a L.

—Sí, eso es todo —añadió desnudándose delante de todos, mientras se cambiaba para ponerse el traje.

—Yo de vosotros no me fiaría un pelo de esos dos, por culpa de esos no pudimos cumplir la misión anterior, y además mataron a compañeros nuestros.

—Eso mismo, son unos jodidos asesinos, allá vosotros si les hacéis caso.

—¿No creéis que esos trajes manipulan el cerebro, o algo así? —exclamó un hombre mayor, nuevo en la habitación—. Lo digo porqué si ellos dos, que son los únicos que llevan puesto el traje, hacen y dicen cosas tan raras, no debe ser una opción a descartar, ¿verdad?

—Quién sabe, pero yo no me pongo esa cutrada —dijo la mujer.

—Yo me lo voy a poner, mejor eso que mi chamuscada ropa —exclamó una de las colegialas, que tras coger su maleta fue seguida por sus compañeras.

—En fin, vosotros mismos —añadió L. Esta vez, Maki parecía guardar la calma, aún conservando nervios a causa de la ingenuidad del grupo.

La esfera negra se abrió, sonando la familiar canción _Amanece un nuevo día_.

_Vuestras patéticas vidas han terminado. El modo de cómo viváis vuestras nuevas vidas depende totalmente de mí. Ahora ir y matar a esos cabrones:_

_Alien Shinigami_

_Le gusta: Matar_

_No le gusta: Los humanos_

_Características: Inmortal_

L cayó extenuado al suelo. Sabía que matar shinigamis era tarea imposible, y que esta misión sería la última. Segundos después, los quince fueron teletransportados a un terreno rocoso, un páramo desierto y recubierto por oscuridad.

—Mirad chicos, si son humanos —exclamó un ser de apariencia monstruosa.

—¿Humanos, aquí? Imposible, ¿dónde están?

—Dios... ¿qué es esto? —exclamó Maki mirando a L, quién tragó saliva.

—Esto debe ser... el Mundo Shinigami, cuyos habitantes pueden matarnos con tan solo escribir nuestros nombres.

**Próximo capítulo: L VS L**


	11. Capítulo XI: L VS L

_En el capítulo anterior..._****

_ ...Gantz llama por segunda vez a sus nuevos cazadores, con Maki y L entre ellos. Se crea un conflicto en el que los nuevos miembros se ven separados; por un lado por el equipo de Maki, y por otro los aspirantes a yakuza, quiénes afirman que ellos dos mataron a varios de sus miembros. Entonces son transferidos en el mismo corazón del Mundo Shinigami._

**Capítulo XI: L VS L**

—¿Qué pollas... es todo esto? —exclamó Koda, uno de los seis tatuados, de pelo largo y totalmente despeinado, como si nunca en su vida se hubiera lavado o peinado su descuidada melena.

—Esto es el Mundo de los Shinigami del que Ryuk habló esa vez.

—¿Shinigami? ¿Dioses de la muerte? —las cinco chicas se juntaron asustadas.

—No creo que nuestras armas surjan efecto sobre ellos.

—¿Y qué coño sabes tú? —soltó Minato, otro de los tatuados.

—Ése sabe más que la mayoría, ¿no os resulta extraño? —exclamó la mujer. Se mezclaron las voces entre la multitud, mientras los curiosos shinigami se acercaban, cada vez en mayor número.

—Maki —deslizó la mirada hacia L—. Si queremos sobrevivir, tenemos que separarnos. No entre nosotros dos, sino de esos ineptos que no aprenden ni con la mitad de sus compañeros muertos; nunca debemos separarnos el uno del otro o de lo contrario, las probabilidades de supervivencia de reducirán a menos de la mitad.

—¿Qué has dicho, renacuajo? —se precipita hacia L, golpeándole en toda la mejilla, sin moverle ni un centímetro.

—Cómo habréis visto antes, como cuándo le dispararon a mi amigo, que estos trajes nos protegen y nos otorgan... —le devuelve el golpe directo al estómago con un certero puñetazo, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo— fuerza. Ya os lo habíamos dicho antes, por lo que quién más posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir, sois vosotras —añadió señalando al grupo de chicas, quiénes se sorprendieron.

—¿Nosotras? —habló una chica de aspecto tímida, quién se ocultaba detrás de sus amigas todo el tiempo. Era muy bajita, y su rubio pelo junto a las dos coletillas, le recordó a Misa Amane al detective. Se limitó a observar con el pulgar en los labios, girando levemente la cabeza sin responder con palabras. En ese instante, un ser se acercó. Era todo hueso, con una larga cola esqueletoide cómo si del cadáver de un velociraptor se tratara; cubierto por trapos y un cuaderno de tapas rojas colgando de uno de sus huesos.

—¿So... sois... hu... manos? —su habla era casi inteligible—. Veo que sí sois, hu... manos. En ese caso, no po... podéis es... es...

—¿No podemos qué, cara hueso? —uno de los tatuados le apuntó con una pistola x, que no dudó en usarla. El arma no respondió.

—No, no gustarme, es... es... as cosas vuestras.

—A nosotros tampoco nos gustas, flacucho —exclamó Koda, mientras le disparaba con su revólver. La bala impactó de lleno en su enorme y alargado cráneo, pero el shinigami no sufrió daño alguno. El dios de la muerte sacó el cuaderno que colgaba de uno de sus huesos, y empezó a escribir.

—Maki, vámonos, ¡ya! —L le agarró por el hombro, para salir corriendo lejos del shinigami. Maki miró hacia atrás, observando al grupo de chicas, asustadas. L se detuvo al compás de Maki. Estaban rodeados de shinigami. A veinte metros de allí, Koda padeció de un ataque al corazón.

—Es como lo dijo el crío, ha escrito algo y Koda ha muerto, tenemos que salir de aquí —gritó uno de los cinco tatuados, quién comprendió que no podían hacerles frente. El pánico cundió entre las jóvenes. Varios shinigami rodearon a L y a Maki; éste último usó el arma de los cien puntos. Tampoco surgió efecto, ni tan solo disparó.

—Parece que algo mantiene a las armas bloqueadas, pueden ser muchos factores, y no veo muy factible debatirlo aquí. ¿Qué opinas tú, L?

—Opino que estamos muy jodidos. No podemos huir de esas cosas, pero si nos cubrimos los rostros no podrán saber nuestros nombres, por lo que estaremos aparentemente a salvo.

—Termina lo que querías decir.

—Pues que... eso no nos da ninguna seguridad de que no vayan a usar otros métodos para sonsacarnos la vida.

—Me arrepiento de haberte insistido a hablar.

—Deja las armas aquí. Y corre, tanto como el alma te permita —Maki acató la orden sin rechistar. Algunos shinigami seguían allí parados, otros extendieron las alas y les seguían, por curiosidad quizás, o por no tener nada mejor por hacer. Esa tierra rocosa y aparentemente solitaria dificultaba el paso a través de ella, aumentando la angustia por la persecución. Pocos minutos después y un largo camino atrás, el basto mundo parecía no terminarse nunca, llegando al punto de alcanzar una sensación de desorientación al ser tan parecidos los caminos por los que ambos humanos cruzaban. Irremediablemente habían tomado rumbos distintos, y ya no había marcha atrás. L se lanzó detrás de una columna rocosa, observando a reojo, con la frente empapada de sudor, a sus perseguidores los shinigamis; no fueron muy astutos por su suerte, tras pasar de largo, confundidos abandonaron el terreno volando lejos, con expresión de disgusto en sus deformados rostros. L suspiró, y acto seguido echó un vistazo a su pistola-x.

—«El radar tampoco responde. Gantz nos debe de haber enviado a una misión suicida, puesto que su tecnología parece no surgir efecto en este mundo. Aún así, hay algo que debe mantener unidos ambos mundos, ya que si hemos sido transferidos, también podríamos volver... de no ser por el simple hecho de que ha logrado conectarnos mediante un sistema de radiofrecuencia. De hecho, a pesar de disponer de avanzados utensilios militares, su sistema parece partir de un programario muy básico, y de ser así... significa que es tal y como un programa en fase de desarrollo, mejorándose a sí mismo continuamente, lo que significa que sus cazadores no son más que piezas desechables; nada nuevo. En cambio, si consigo averiguar la brecha que mantiene unido ambos mundos, las armas volverán a disponer de señal y serán de nuevo operativas, y no sólo eso, lograré comprender el funcionamiento de las armas de Gantz, e inclusive podría duplicar la señal de radiofrecuencia y manipularla a mi antojo, hackeando el mismo programario de Gantz. Pero para eso, primero tengo que salir de aquí, y tengo que hacerlo vivo.»

—Lawliet... —suspira despacio, muy despacio, una monstruosa presencia a pocos centímetros del detective; cómo si de una aparición fantasmal se tratase, la gigantesca criatura apareció de la nada sin siquiera elevar un decibelio. Su cuerpo, tres cuartas partes de ancho como de alto, mostraba fragmentos de tonalidades oscuras y grisáceas.

—«Ni le he visto venir. Es enorme, debe medir como mínimo tres metros, y ha leído en voz alta mi nombre con suma tranquilidad, como muestra de aviso. ¿Muestra de aviso? Algo no encaja. Debo permanecer con calma, levantarme y mirarle los ojos al shinigami, sin más.» —Lawliet se levanta, al unísono que el shinigami inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, mostrando el oscuro rostro del que antes no se apreciaba ni un ápice de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en silencio y calma total, recorriéndoles la misma sensación por el cerebro, esa peculiar sensación de bienestar pero de inseguridad al mismo tiempo.

Ambos compartían exactamente los mismos ojos, la misma mirada.

—¿Quién... eres? —exclamó el detective, llevándose el pulgar al labio inferior.

—Yo... soy tú, Elle Lawliet. Tú eres yo.

_Francia, principios del 2035_

El despertador resuena fuertemente, sin cesar. Suena la canción _Amanece un nuevo día_.

Un joven adolescente de trece años se levanta de la cama, y el despertador que se encuentra en un micro-chip dentro de su propio cerebro cesa al fin.

—_Bien, Michelle. Hoy es tu primer día en la academia. Yo soy tu instructor particular, tu profesor, tu despertador, aquí dentro yo soy tu Dios, y lo que sea de tu vida depende totalmente de mí. Durante las siguientes semanas, te abstendrás totalmente de la glucosa y de productos lácteos, ya que pueden resultar nocivos para el correcto funcionamiento de tu nuevo amigo, yo. Al principio puede resultar algo molesto, pero recuerda que todo ha sido bajo consentimiento de tus tutores o padres. Intenta evitar los pensamientos obsesivos, y de cuestionarte la razón de todo lo que te rodea. Dirígete hacia la ducha, tu instrucción teórica durará hasta que tu cerebro haya asimilado todos los datos, por lo que deberás realizar las actividades encomendadas por la institución mientras tanto. Cuándo salgas de la ducha verás un armario protegido con contraseña, allí está tu ropa _—el joven sale de la ducha tras una ráfaga de vapor instantánea, luego observa la susodicha taquilla—_, la contraseña para acceder a ella es tu año de nacimiento_ —pulsa 2022 y sobresale un cajón de la taquilla. Allí se encuentra un traje oscuro de una pieza con parches circulares por todo el tejido—_._

_Bienvenido a la Academia Gantz._

Tras unos devastadores sucesos, el mundo se vio sometido a duros cambios. La humanidad fue extinguida en casi su totalidad tras una invasión alienígena a gran escala. La organización ultra secreta conocida como Gantz por unos pocos fue revelada al público en todo el globo. En momentos de crisis extrema, la humanidad aceptó el hecho de buen grato, y los supervivientes de la devastación conocida como _La primera incursión_ nunca más volvieron a ver al mundo tal y como una vez lo conocían. En una era de cambios y prosperidad, se instaura el código Gantz en todo el planeta. Para prevenir una segunda incursión, se les instaura un chip en el cerebro de los recién nacidos, cuya activación se dará a luz al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a los trece años. Entonces, los supuestos hombres pasan a vivir en centros de la institución Gantz, donde serán preparados e instruidos con total precisión, pero, justamente para eso nunca más volverán a ver a su antigua familia, puesto que son esos lazos los que corrompen la mente del soldado. Sus nuevos padres será su instructor, y sus hermanos sus compañeros.

Aún en tiempos de total disciplina y unidad, hay quiénes logran cuestionarse la realidad que rodeada al mundo. En absoluto secreto permanece un colectivo que logra al fin, suficiente poder para, tras tantos años en las sombras, dar la cara y luchar por la libertad. Ellos carecen de nombre como unidad para tal de permanecer en el anonimato; aún así, el símbolo que les caracteriza en forma de L empieza a ser temido por aquellos que tienen el poder...

**Próximo capítulo: Fallo en la ecuación **


	12. Capítulo XII: Fallo en la ecuación

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_ ...los cazadores de Gantz son mandados al mismo corazón del mundo Shinigami, en misión de acabar con varios de sus habitantes. Un encuentro inesperado de L con su "yo" shinigami da un inesperado giro a la caótica situación. Y, para rematar, es mostrado un futuro donde Gantz se ha apoderado en su totalidad de la raza humana, convirtiéndola en sus fieles y ciegos cazadores. Un mísero rayo de esperanza cae sobre el mundo del 2035, cuando la organización anti Gantz conocida como L empieza a actuar, con el poder del mismísimo cuaderno de la muerte..._

**Capítulo XII: Fallo en la ecuación**

_Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Shinigami..._

—Yo soy tú, Elle. Unos pocos humanos durante varios siglos son elegidos por una fuerza que sobrepasa a la del propio Rey Shinigami. Al morir, la consciencia es limpiada, así como la memoria y recuerdos.

—Si es así, cómo puedes tú saber...

—Alguien ha quebrantado las reglas naturales. Ya os advertimos una vez, a vosotros los humanos de que la clonación podría asestar un inesperado azote en el equilibrio del "Todo", pero no hicisteis caso, arrogantes de vuestro propio deseo de jugar a ser Dios. Tu existencia es lo que os ha llevado a esta guerra sin sentido.

—«Gantz, hijo de puta, ahora lo entiendo todo. Aún deseas mi muerte, ¿verdad? Por eso me has llevado a esta misión suicida.»

—Tú no deberías existir, Elle. Pero de ser así, yo desconocería mi pasado como humano, así como tantos secretos de ambos planos. Es lo que queda de ti en mí lo que alimenta a mi sed de conocimiento, lo que me ha llevado a investigar lo que ocurría en mí estos siete años. Al fin has sido tú quién ha dado conmigo, Elle. Te he estado observando desde las ventanas del mundo shinigami. Tu ingenio e intelecto supera por mucho el mío; los humanos sois tan interesantes...

—Creo haber escuchado esto antes. Y ahora dime, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo, qué será de mi existencia?

—Es inaudito. Todo esto no debería haber ocurrido. Aquél a quién llamáis Gantz es el responsable de todo, no tú, Elle. A fin de cuentas...

—Eso es lo que debía querer desde buen principio. Hacerse con el control del...

—Del mundo shinigami. Planea conquistar todo, dominar sobre todos los planos y mundos existentes para modular a su antojo. Lo que ha conectado este mundo con el vuestro es mi presencia, mi existencia. He conseguido información sobre el _modus operandi _de Gantz, y he evitado a toda costa que esto ocurriese, pero supuse que no podría esquivar los intentos de entrada eternamente. Fue entonces cuando logró haceros entrar, pero por la razón mencionada vuestras armas no funcionan, y por la misma causa no podréis salir de aquí.

—Además, si no matamos a tantos shinigamis suficientes para alcanzar los quince puntos, nuestras cabezas explotarán. Ése ha sido su plan desde el principio —se sienta con las rodillas alzadas a la altura de su cabeza, como es su más habitual postura. Tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos—. Espera. Gantz debe ser obra de un hombre, un humano como yo. El único modo de que supiese todo esto, es...

_Cerca de ahí..._

—Maldita sea, L. ¿Dónde te has metido? —Maki piensa en voz alta, mientras corre en su búsqueda de su amigo y mentor L, al mismo tiempo que se oculta de los curiosos shinigamis—. ¡Mierda! —Maki recuerda al grupo de colegialas que se quedaron paralizadas nada más comenzar la misión. Aún llevando el traje, eso no las protegería del poder del cuaderno. Se detiene, pensativo—. ¿Qué debería hacer? Dime qué harías tú, L... tú vendrías en mi ayuda sin dudarlo. Sin importarte en absoluto lo que les ocurriese a los demás. Sí, eso harías sin vacilar, pero... ¿soy yo así? Admiro a L, siempre le he admirado, aún así, yo no soy cómo él. Debo hacer lo que yo haría, o de lo contrario sólo seré una simple sombra suya. Eso me dirías, ¿verdad, L? Aguanta, después vendré a por ti —se gira hacia dónde vino, forzando su traje al límite para correr a máxima velocidad, rasgando el mismo suelo del mundo shinigami.

—El único modo de que supiese todo esto, es...

—Es el hecho de que él era también un propietario, y debió colaborar con su shinigami —el detective le tambalean las piernas.

—Pero, ¿acaso eso se os está permitido?

—Lo desconozco. Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias leyes, pero le sería imposible al Rey Shinigami controlarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Igualmente, siempre ha habido quiénes han infringido las reglas y han sido severamente castigados, llegando a la pena de muerte en ejecuciones públicas tras largos castigos. Como ves, no somos tan distintos a vosotros.

—«Piensa, L. Un propietario del cuaderno, colaborando con su shinigami en el pasado, quizás antes de que yo naciera. Muertes extrañas, archivos desclasificados, debe quedar alguna prueba por ínfima que sea. Debe de haber algo en algún sitio que me permita llegar hasta el responsable de Gantz, estoy seguro. Espera. ¿De qué me serviría eso? No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y por lo que se, Gantz actúa de forma autónoma, por lo que intentar encontrar un culpable es algo inaudito. ¿Pero cómo puedo luchar contra algo así? ¿Cómo podría encontrar los métodos necesarios?

Metros de cableado, cantidad de monitores usados como pantallas de ordenador y varios teclados distribuidos por la caótica habitación inundaban la sala donde un joven castaño de no más de veinte años, permanecía sentado, tecleando febrilmente sin cesar un solo segundo, observando las pantallas intercalando la mirada entre monitor y monitor sin tan siquiera pestañear. Fija su mirada en una de las pantallas, cuando de repente deja de teclear, extasiado. En él aparecen cantidad de códigos cifrados en un extraño lenguaje informático.

—Santa jodida madre del cordero... —pulsa Intro sin vacilar una décima de segundo de más. El código se transforma en un lenguaje, aún siendo inteligible, aparentemente más entendedor que el anterior. El chico sonríe—. Ahora vas a cantar mi canción.

En las varias docenas de pantallas, se es mostrada la conocida barra de progreso, mostrando en el momento el uno por ciento del total.

_En un tiempo muy anterior al de los actuales acontecimientos..._

—Se que soy un demonio. Se que he cometido el más atroz acto que nadie en el universo entero podría cometer. En el día de hoy, yo, Robert G. Lawson le otorgo el arma definitiva a generaciones futuras. Es la única esperanza para detener a mi hijo.

_En el mundo futuro del 2035..._

—Ahora él es la única esperanza. Es el Mesías que llevamos buscando durante todos estos años. Y lo único que puede salvarnos, es su muerte.

Tiempos distintos para mismos problemas. Pasado, presente y futuro, los héroes de todos los tiempos, unidos contra el mismo enemigo.

**Próximo capítulo: Cien años de lucha**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Cien años de lucha

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_...el detective L habla con su "yo" Shinigami; un alter ego de si mismo nacido de su propia muerte, intentando desentelar juntos el misterio de Gantz, en el propio corazón del mundo Shinigami. Un nuevo y extravagante personaje aparece, mientras, en el mundo futuro del 2035, un plan para librar al mundo del poder del tirano Gantz empieza. _

**Capítulo XIII: Cien años de lucha**

—Señor Rose, la radio señal ha despertado a uno más. Podría ser útil a la corporación.

—Fabuloso. Quiero un informe completo de su estado mental lo antes posible —la joven sonríe.

—Aquí tiene señor —le entrega unos papeles.

—¿Qué... significa esto?

—Todos estamos igual de extasiados, presidente Rose. Podría tratarse del nuevo L que tanto tiempo llevamos buscando. Se llama Michelle, Michelle Alstrain. Por desgracia, acaba de cumplir los trece años, por lo que ya ha empezado su entrenamiento como soldado de Gantz, así que dar con él en persona será algo muy costoso —el hombre de una cincuentena de edad alza la vista por sobre de su escritorio, con los anteojos cubriéndole solo la parte inferior de sus azules ojos.

—Mira por la ventana, Juliet —la joven acata la orden con cierta incertidumbre. Tras correr unos pocos centímetros las cortinas de la oscura habitación en que se encontraban, observó al sol ascender entre altísimos edificios, cuya magnitud eclipsaba la luz del propio sol—. Y dime, ¿qué ves?

—La metrópolis, señor Rose —él asiente con la cabeza, esperando que prosiguiera—. Y... las antiguas fábricas de Gantz.

—Yo lo que veo es mucha casualidad. Pista tras pista, pareciendo que no llegasen a ningún lado, conseguimos dar con un objeto cuyo poder reside de los mismísimos Dioses de la Muerte, un poder del mismo Diablo; y, poco después hallamos un niño prodigio, lo que ansiábamos desde el atentado a la Wammy House. Ese cabrón de Gantz lo planeó todo perfectamente —su tono de voz de volvió de repente más grave, crujiendo los dientes y apretando los puños fruto de la impotencia, al recordar unos sucesos de los que desearía olvidar...

Un Sr. Rose dos décadas más joven, junto con su mujer e hijo en brazos. Un centelleante haz de luz azul proveniente de las estrellas, que iluminó el mismo corazón de la noche más de lo que el Sol sería capaz. Los aparatos electrónicos dejan de funcionar, inutilizando a celulares y ordenadores por todo el mundo. El suministro de electricidad es cortado, dejando impotente a las ciudades del abrazo de la oscuridad más absoluta. Ni tan solo las estrellas pudieron iluminar el cielo tras ese cegador foco de luz azul, como si de un mar en los cielos se tratase. Objetos descendiendo, casas ardiendo, vidas apagándose. Una epopeya de la que muchos desearían poder olvidar. «_Ellos disponen de una tecnología muy superior a la nuestra. Desconocemos los motivos, pero es muy probable que su objetivo sea apoderarse de los recursos naturales del planeta. Algunos dicen que las radiaciones producidas por armamento nuclear han desencadenado un efecto dominó y eso ha afectado a razas ajenas, obligándoles a causarnos un duro castigo por el mal que hemos hecho en su hogar. Si estuviéramos en lo cierto, es muy posible que la mejor opción sea no oponer resistencia alguna en su conquista de recursos. Muy pronto, todo terminará. _

_Espero que este mensaje llegue a tantos como sea posible. Atentamente, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos._» Y pensar que obedecimos como el rebaño que somos. Tras hacerse con todo lo necesario para que podamos sobrevivir por nosotros mismos, llegando incluso a contaminar las tierras de manera que nunca más podría ser posible el cultivo de frutas y vegetales, nos marcaron, nos arrebataron la libertad, y a mí como a tantos otros, también nos quitaron a lo que más queríamos. Dejamos de ofrecer resistencia pronto, queríamos morir. Pero nos mantuvieron con vida, hasta que llegaron esos hombres de trajes negros y sofisticadas armas. Se hacían llamar "La Resistencia", así como contarnos —una vez liberados— que se habían hecho con tecnología alienígena para combatirles, y que cada vez eran más. Una luz se nos mostró a todos al final del largo túnel. Tras meses de lucha, habíamos ganado. O eso parecía. Les plantamos cara, les hicimos huir en sus sofisticadas naves, prometiendo que un día, cuando menos nos lo esperemos, volverían. Había dado comienzo una nueva era para la humanidad, una edad de disciplina militar, una época de duro trabajo y sacrificios, una epopeya en la que el entretenimiento tomaría, ahora más que nunca, el gran protagonismo en la rutina diaria.

Ellos se llevaron gran parte de nuestros suministros más básicos. Conseguir un poco de agua potable era algo solo al alcance de gente realmente poderosa, y solo unos pocos nos percatamos del enorme hoyo donde nos encontrábamos; todo había sido un mero teatro. Los extraterrestres nunca invadieron nuestro planeta, ni tampoco fueron ellos quiénes arrasaron nuestros hogares y mataron nuestras familias; fue el mismo gobierno oculto entre las sombras quién planeó todo el bizarro espectáculo. Ahora estaríamos todos totalmente sometidos a su ley. Los que no fuimos marcados durante la invasión, lo estaríamos a partir de ahora por "nuestra propia seguridad". Nuestra identidad, moneda de pago y transporte residía en una simple tarjeta asociada a un número de serie, del cuál dependíamos totalmente para que el gobierno nos suministrase los recursos básicos para subsistir...

...Y así fue como pasamos a ser una simple secuencia numérica, totalmente dependientes y vulnerables ante el infranqueable Nuevo Orden Mundial.

Pero perdidos en la absoluta oscuridad, encontramos un mensaje que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre: _Los shinigami sólo comen manzanas. _Algo tan simple nos guió hasta donde estamos ahora. La reconocida como la mayor organización terrorista de la historia, sectarios para unos y fanáticos para otros, los adeptos de L, aquél que, al igual que Gantz, siempre ha existido bajo distintas formas y apariencias, y aún sin haber visto nunca al que inició todo esto, le debemos la vida misma.

—Yo mismo lo haré. Dame el nombre completo y una foto de los padres de ese tal Michelle. Y avisa al pelotón ocho de que se preparen para la misión de sus vidas. Deben traer sano y salvo al chico, y asegurarse de que crea que sus padres han sido asesinados. Deberá unirse a nosotros sin importar los métodos.

**Próximo capítulo: Poco convencional**

_Nota del Autor: _Llegado a este punto de la historia, espero de todo corazón que sea de vuestro agrado. Los capítulos son escritos por mí periódicamente y, con vuestros comentarios y críticas me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Os recuerdo que acepto todo tipo de críticas y opiniones, todo será valorado para el desarrollo de la trama. Si algo no os gusta u os resulta poco entretenido, también agradecería que me lo comentaseis. Como Fan igual que vosotros que soy, ésta historia nos pertenece a todos por igual, aún siendo realizada solo por mí, todos los que la leéis formáis parte de ella.

Un cordial saludo.

Atentamente, MiraiMaki.


End file.
